Unable to Let Go
by blinnn
Summary: There is something that most people don't know about Derek and Casey, something that they, themselves don't want to know. Dasey. Chapter Fic.
1. That Day

**Unable to let Go**

**A Life with Derek fanfic.**

A/N: I do not own Life with Derek, but I do own this story. I hope everyone enjoys this, it is my first fanifction, ever. Let alone my first Life with Derek fanfic. Very Dasey. I hope at least one person reads this, and if that one person could review it? thanks! lol I just really don't know ANYONE on this site, but i figure, i didn't know the people that i read and reviewed their stories, so please? people! thanks! :

His eyes felt heavy as he slightly lifted them open to reveal that it was morning again. He looked around his room slowly, as if it were his first time experiencing it. He could hear someone singing in the shower not that far away. He smirked as he realized who it was exactly that was in the shower: Casey. He didn't think much of it as he glanced over at his alarm clock to see what time it was; nine thirty-seven A.M : too early for him to be awake on a Saturday morning. However, he had gone to bed quite early last night to escape the embarrassment of the dinner conversation that his family had just shared.

His mind wandered, and he wished things were the way they were before his dad and Nora had gotten married. His house was filthy, sure; but he was free. There was no woman, with the exception of Marti, who didn't really count because not only was she being raised in a man's world, but she had only just started school, let alone become a **woman**. There was not mother to boss them around, tell them to do chores, or do their homework. But most of all, there was no Casey to ruin his tough guy reputation and make him be… nice.

Of course, he disliked Casey the most out of the whole situation. He could afford to straighten up a little bit with the addition of Nora to their family. However, Casey was a whole different story. She was a bigger part of his life than their family knew about, more than **anybody** new about. He was sure he didn't want anyone to know how big of an impact she had, had on him. Sometimes people could tell that there was something more happening that met the eye.

That of course was all over now. Both Derek and Casey knew that they couldn't carry on they way that they had wanted to ever since… that day. The day that no one knew about except for Derek, Casey, and some strangers that couldn't make any difference in their lives. The day that Casey and Derek decided never to talk about, alone **or **with anyone else near them. They didn't want to bring it up, just in case there was any pent up… feelings that they didn't know about. Nor did they **want** to know if there were any feelings at all.

_It was a Saturday just like this very day…_

_Derek had been invited to a small gathering by an acquaintance that he hardly cared about, but who was he to decline an offer to "party it up". That just wouldn't be like him. Little did Derek know that it would be the one day that changed his life forever._

_He got to the host of the party's house and was invited instantly by hoots and hollers of his name and some high-fiving taking place: a normal occurrence anytime that Derek entered a party. He wasn't really planning on it being such a big party, but there were more people that he didn't know than there had ever been. The fact that he didn't know them didn't mean they didn't know him. Everyone knew Derek, even...her.  
_

_He scanned the room, only saw 5 people out of 25 that he knew at least a little bit, but that didn't sway Derek from being his 'cool' self. He talked to everyone as if he had known them for at least a few years. No one seemed to mind, of course, who would mind if the coolest kid in the area was talking to you? One person caught his interest, though, and he wanted to make his way over to her. The party had only started about two hours ago, and he was already pretty inebriated. He'd had about 7 beers and was still feeling well enough to get up and try to make a move on this one who he noticed right when he got in the house._

_She was an average-height brunette with bouncing curly hair that went down just below her bust line, essentially making the 'area' where her hair ended all the more attractive. She had a perfect, curvy body, just they right amount of everything in each place. Everything a guy could want. _She has to have a boyfriend_,_ _he thought to himself as he was staring at her, while bumbling past people on his way to the stool on which he sat, chatting with a couple girls who weren't nearly as flattering as her._

_She noticed him trying to make his way to her, and she just smiled and winked at him. This made him want her more, as if it were possible. He knew he needed her to be in his life, yet there was just something so… inaccessible about her._

_"I saw that wink. Things like that could get me into some trouble with your boyfriend." He said to the brunette that he had longed for, for what seemed like forever, but was really only about 2 and a half hours._

_She chuckled a bit before responding, "And what makes you so sure that I have a boyfriend?" She raised her eyebrow smiling at him._

_"Well, who would be able to pass up a beautiful woman like you?" She said, putting on the charm as he applied that 'Derek' smirk of his._

_"Who said the guys were the one's that chose not to ask me out? What if I just didn't find anyone worthy enough?" She responded. _

_She was very witty; he definitely liked that about her, as if he didn't like her enough!_

_"Well then... which is it? Are guys really all over you? Or are you just trying to get a rise out of me, because you know _**I **_want to be the one worthy enough?" He said, not realizing what he just admitted, of course, the alcohol did cloud his judgment._

_"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend? We haven't even exchanged pleasantries." She said. She realized that he didn't understand what she had just said._

_She was smart; another aspect Derek liked about her, even though he had no idea what she was talking about. He found it slightly sexy that she knew a lot more than him._

_"My name is Casey." She said extending her hand to him, with an expression of utter adornment.  
_

_She thought that he was cute, of course, so did many of the people at the party as there were many girls eyeing him at this exact moment. The same girls that were staring at Derek were shooting glances of hatred toward Casey because Derek was paying attention to her at this time._

_He took her hand and kissed it before saying, "Nice to meet you, Casey, I'm Derek." Once again, with the smirk planted on his face._

_She knew who he was, like a lot of the other people at the party. However she didn't care if he was the coolest kid in town. She couldn't care less if he was the king of the world. She wasn't struck by that kind of business. People are people, and they should all be treated the same way, in her mind._

_"Nice to meet _you_, Derek. I've heard a lot about you." She said raising her eyebrow in intrigue as to what he might say next._

_"You have, have you? Well I hope you don't let that get in the way of your impression of me." He said._

_"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you aren't proud of your reputation? Or that you just don't want me to go by what others say about you?" She asked._

_"Well, that depends on what people say." He replied._

_"You don't know what people say about you? Maybe you are as popular as you though, sweet Derek." She said, sort of mocking him._

_"I know what people say, some of it is true, some false. Let's get off of that subject though. What do you say to a game of truth or dare?" He asked as he grabbed her hand again, he was talking quietly now, hinting towards going somewhere more private._

_"Alright then; you're on." She said daringly._

_He took her hand and brought her up the stairs into an empty bedroom._

_"So, truth or dare?" he asked as he closed the door and moved his way over to sit with her on the bed._

_"Truth." She said._

_He grunted a little, "Just like a girl to pick truth. Alright…" he thought for a moment. "Do you like me?" He said with his cocky smile parading on his face again._

_"I barely know you. How would I know if I like you or not?" She answered._

_"Okay… Do you think I'm cute?" He said coming up with a different question to pretty much as the same thing, in his eyes. All he wanted to know is if she found him attractive._

_"Yes. I think you are adorable." She said looking into his eyes._

_This was the first time she had done this; but it would not be the last. She wanted to sit there and stare into his eyes forever. They were a beautiful chocolate brown. Not the generic brown that she most people had. They were just… exquisite._

_"You're turn, truth or dare?" she asked breaking away from his penetrating stare._

_"Dare." He said. Of course he was going to pick dare, he was _daring_._

_"I dare you to kiss me." She said. That was exactly what he was hoping for and she knew it._

_He leaned closer to her and grabber her head lightly and pulled it closer slowly towards his. Their eyes met right before their lips and then they both closed their eyes gently, just enjoying the surprisingly passionate kiss. It was surprising because they had only just met minutes ago, and already it had felt as if that one kiss had let each other into their lives. It was as if they knew every single thing about one another, without actually knowing it._

"DER-EK" Shouted a familiar voice.

Casey came running into his room, just a towel on screaming about how had put a fake snake in her underwear drawer. Not realizing she was completely naked under her towel, she ran into his room and threw the fake reptile very hard at him, hitting his chest and bouncing off.

"Yes?" he said, calmly, smirking once again.

"Not only did you completely gross me out, but you invaded my privacy by opening my _underwear_ drawer!" She screeched.

"My name's Derek, have we met?" He laughed. Then he smirked as the thought of when they actually did meet came into his mind as he extended his hand out to her.

She noticed this little reminiscing of his, and closed his door. She walked up to his bed angrily, still not noticing her lack of clothes.

"Don't even _think_ about it. Don't go back to that time; you aren't going to make anything easy, are you!" She said quietly.

"You aren't really making anything easy either." He said, gesturing to her that she was wearing only a towel.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Well_, maybe_ I'd be wearing _clothes_ if you hadn't freaked me out by putting a snake in my drawer."

"It was fake, Case, calm down; _and_ why do you think I _put _the snake in there?" He said, hinting to her that maybe he wanted to see her with nothing but a towel on.

She got a fowl look on her face, an expression of disgust and anger mixed together, as her nose crinkled and her eyes narrowed. She stormed out of the room with a rather loud Grunt.

A/N: thanks again anyone that read it, if there is anyone! This is a chapter fic, don't worry, there is more, and hopefully it shall be a lot more interesting.


	2. Be My Escape

A/N: I do not own Life with Derek, or The Relient K song that is used in this chapter, but i do own this story! :) Chapter Two! Sheds a little more light on the past. I am very happy about getting the amount of reviews that i got, because i was expecting none! lol I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Thanks again, so so much! I really appreciate it! Read and review this one now, I guess! :) 

He felt bad about bringing up the past, knowing that she didn't want anything to do with it anymore. It was just all so easy back then, nothing to fight about; Derek didn't have a care in the world. He was just living his life, one day at a time. He wasn't sure why he felt so embarrassed last night at dinner. All he knew was that he didn't feel comfortable enough to be in the same room with his entire family at that point in time. There wasn't much they did differently last night, compared to all the other nights of family dinner banter. However, the discussion that they had led into, before Derek took flight to hide in his room, was a little too close for comfort in Derek's eyes.

Derek ran his hands through his mess of hair roughly; slightly tugging on some clumps that he had managed to grasp. He was obviously regretting what he had done, which is very unlike him. He usually doesn't feel bad about pranking anyone, let alone Casey. Maybe it was the fact that he was going soft, or maybe it was that he didn't mean to bring up the past, he wasn't sure; but he did **not** like feeling this way.

He sprung out of his bed and went to the bathroom. He had forgotten to relieve himself last night before going to bed, so there was just way too much pressure in that area to remain at a calm speed to the bathroom. The conversation of last night was playing in his head.

* * *

_"Derek, slow down, you're going to choke!" Derek's father, George, said._

_"Can't dad, I'm extremely hungry, and this food is __**really**__ good. Where did we order from?" He asked, as if mocking the parents' ability to cook a good meal._

_"We didn't order anything! Casey made it." Nora retorted._

_Derek choked on his food, not because of the speed that he was inhaling it, though, as George had mentioned. The reason he choked was because he had forgotten what a great cook Casey was. She had made him a meal before, but they both chose to forget about it._

_"On second thought, I'm not so hungry." Derek lied, with an eyebrow raised at Casey, he was now mocking her ability to cook, even though it wasn't nearly as called for as the insult to George and Nora._

_"Oh shut up, and eat your food, you ungrateful, little a-" Casey started but was interrupted by Nora._

_"Casey! Don't finish that sentence. There are children around!" She said, gesturing mostly just towards Marti. Casey scoffed and glared at Derek as he continued eating his food._

_"Alright, so how was everyone's day?" Nora asked pleasantly as if her daughter didn't just attempt to swear._

_"Well, I got an A on my English paper! Can't say the same thing about Derek." Casey said, with a cocky smile at Derek._

_"What did you get on your English paper Derek?" George asked his son._

_He cleared his throat and swallowed. "A… D." He said, mumbling the latter of the sentence._

_"Didn't quite catch that Derek." Casey said smiling._

_"D" He said a little louder cocking his head a little to the side while staring at Casey. All the while she had that big grin on her face as if she couldn't be happier._

_"Derek," His father started unhappily, "Why can't you just try harder?" he complained._

_"Dad, its hard to do homework when you actually have a __**life**__." He said, staring at Casey, who wiped her smug smile off._

_"I happen to have a great life, __**thank**__ you very much!" She said._

_"And what exactly does that entail? Writing poems for a column in the __**school**__ newspaper? Reading? Oh yes, Casey, loads of fun there!" He said._

_"I'll have you know, that's not all I like to do! I have a loving boyfriend, Max, and a great best friend, Emily; both of which I hang out with a lot. Also, did you forget that I'm on the cheerleading team?" She stated._

_"How could I forget? It just makes you all the more peppy and annoying." He answered._

_"Whether or not I agree with that, it still means that I have a life. What do you do with your time? Go to parties? Hang out with people that are only talking to you in hopes that it makes them cooler? Do you realize that people have no respect for you; they just __**fear**__ you" She said._

_"That is not true." He said._

_"Really? Name one person who respects you, other than Sam, and our family." She said._

_"That's not fair, why can't I use Sam?!" He asked._

_"Because he hardly counts, of course best friends have respect for each other. You are just mad that you can't think of anyone else." She answered._

_"So what, I don't care if people have respect for me, I __**want **__them to fear me." He said, matter-of-factly._

_"Wow, you're more pathetic than I thought." She said. That stung him enough to make him really lose his appetite, but he didn't make it noticeable._

_"Alright you two, that's enough! Can't you two just get along!?" George asked angrily._

_"NO!" They both screamed._

_"I'm going to bed." Derek stated, it wasn't a question of excusing himself, it was a demand that he warned to everyone._

_With that he walked angrily up the stairs and slammed his door._

_"Good going, Case." Edwin said. Casey didn't feel bad about what she had said. She meant every bit of it, she didn't care whether she hurt his feelings or not. She had nothing but hatred for him, despite their past; the past that she hoped still, that no one knew about._

* * *

She always knew how to make him mad, and it bothered him so much that she had this affect on him. She knew that it bothered him, so in turn it made her want to do it more. It was a vicious cycle that would never end. He knew there was only one way to end it, but it just couldn't happen anymore; he didn't want it to happen, and neither did she, as it seemed.

He thought about the night before and groaned at the thought of Casey being able to make him so upset with himself that he stopped eating; let alone made him go to sleep right away on a Friday night.

He had made his way back from the bathroom ans sat down on the edge of his bed. He knew that she was finally getting dressed and going downstairs for some breakfast. He was hungry, but he didn't want to face her again so he just stayed in his room. He walked over to his computer and signed online.

Samstheman01: Hey dude, what r u doing up so early?

HockeyKing17: Casey singing obnoxiously in the shower again.

Samstheman01: O I C. Well do u wanna play some street hockey l8r?

HockyKing17: Sure man. Come on over at 3?

Samstheman01: Okay I'll c u then, I gotta go clean the living room, my moms on my case.

HockeyKing17: k see u later.

Samstheman01 Signed Off at 10:01AM.

Now that Sam was gone, he had nothing to occupy his time, so he started listening to music, in hopes that it would keep his mind off of the past. He put his iTunes on shuffle, only for it to start playing the one song he had hoped it wouldn't play.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

The reason that he had not wanted this song to play was because this song was his song towards Casey; not these days, of course… but back then, when everything was so… different. It wasn't that he was unhappy at the time when he had met Casey, but it was just that she was so different from all the other girls that he had encountered. She wasn't ditzy or dumb, she was smart and beautiful. The other girls couldn't come anywhere close to what she was, what she _is_.

The sound of this song made his stomach twist, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't want to think of that day, _again!_ Unfortunately it all came rushing back.

* * *

_They had just broken from the passionate kiss that had made them feel so close to each other. As they pulled away from each other, Casey caught herself staring into his eyes again. Once more, she became lost in them and couldn't speak as he asked her a question._

"_Casey?" He asked after she had not responded._

"_Hmm?" she murmured softly still staring deeply into his eyes._

"_I want you to listen to this song, okay?" He told her as he pulled out his iPod and gave her one of the ear buds._

"_Oh," She said breaking of her gaze, "Alright." She smiled at him._

_He played the song for her, it was "Be My Escape" by Relient K._

"_Why did you want me to listen to this?" She asked him._

_It was partly because it was his favorite song at the time, but mostly because when he kissed her, he felt as if this song was playing in his head the whole time. She was his escape; he wanted her to know that. He wanted to tell her that he loved the fact that she was so much better than all of the other girls. Better than anyone that he has every known, man or woman. How could he know this by one kiss? He didn't know it himself, but he didn't care how he knew it; he just felt this strange, but wonderful feeling of self-conclusion while he was around her._

"_Because it's an awesome song!" He said, playing it cool._

"_Alright…" she said hesitantly, "But why now? Why right after we kissed?" She asked._

"_I don't know, it kind of just popped in my head." He half-lied. Even though he knew she was different, he still wasn't ready to let himself fully open up._

"_Okay." She said, not believing that was the only reason._

_They sat together, and talked all night in that room. Fortunately, no one came in to bother them; as with most parties with alcohol, people just barge into rooms, not knowing which are occupied and try to fool around with each other. In their case though, Derek was the only one of the two that had even had any alcohol, and Casey was very capable of handling herself around a slightly inebriated man. She was strong and independent, once again, a __**lot**__ different from any of the other girls their age._

"_Derek?" She asked after about an hour and a half of just talking about anything and everything._

* * *

"Derek!" He heard a man yell from downstairs.

He opened up the door and walked downstairs to see what all of the fuss was about. He made it into the kitchen to see his dad looking at him with glee. This was a great relief for Derek because he thought he might be in some sort of trouble, as he usually is.

"Glad to see you have joined us for breakfast!" His father said.

"_That's_ what you wanted me for?" He said, a tad disappointed.

"Can't you enjoy eating breakfast with your family?" George asked.

"Of course I can." Derek said bitterly, with a fake smile on.

"Good, now eat your pancakes!" His father said, while serving him a heaping plate of chocolate-chip pancakes. They looked delicious, but Derek couldn't help but feel a little sick to his stomach when he saw who was making them, Casey.

A/N: Thanks again, for reading! Please review, it keeps me going, as with everyone else! haha :)


	3. Little Black Dress

A/N: I do not own Life with Derek, but I do own this story! Once again, thanks for the reviews of the last two chapters, this ones' a little longer, hopefully everyone likes it! Read and review! :) 

"What's with you and making food lately?" He questioned her.

"Is there a problem with the way my food tastes?" She retorted.

"No, it's just kind of sudden that you decided to make every single meal in this house." He answered.

"First of all, I only made dinner last night and breakfast right now. Second of all, why do you care?" She said waving the spatula in the air and a piece of pancake flew off and just missed Derek's head.

"Maybe I like Dad and Nora's cooking." He said.

"That's preposterous!" She said, realizing George was standing right there, she smiled sheepishly and continued, "Not that their cooking as bad," She lied, "But mine is just… better?" she was trying her best not to make anyone feel bad.

"Its okay, Casey, I know Nora and I aren't the greatest chef's around, but at least we try." He told her, "And Casey is just trying to make it easier for us, Derek. Stop reprimanding her for doing a good job."

Derek raised his eyebrows and stared at his father for a minute. He realized that his father was right, but he was just too stubborn to admit it, so he put his fork back down on the plate and walked back up to his room, without a word.

There was a knock on Derek's door, but he didn't hear it as he was listening to his iPod on full blast while reading a comic book. The knock sounded again, but was unheard just as the first. Instead of giving up, the door opened and the figure walked into the dark room. It was dark because he had the shades; he wasn't much of a morning person.

Derek still didn't notice the presence of anyone else in the room, until the ear buds were ripped out of his ears.

"Der-ek!" She yelled; her face was more annoyed than mad.

"Yes, princess?" He said, mockingly.

"Do you have to call me that?" She said, not waiting for an answer, "Anyways, I've been calling for you to come downstairs, but you haven't, is there a reason for this?"

He didn't say anything he just gestured to the ear buds that were still in her hands. She glanced at them and rolled her eyes.

"What are you trying to avoid?" She asked.

"You." He mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" She asked a little angry because she already knew what the answer really was.

"You!" he yelled at her and turned on his side so he didn't have to face her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked once again not waiting for an answer, "I did nothing to you!"

"Yea… good one." He mumbled again, this time she heard him.

"What did I do?!" She said, genuinely anxious to know, while still being angry at him.

"Its what _we_ did." He said, turning to face her again, glaring.

"We agreed not to talk about this." She said, getting pale.

"Yeah, I know we agreed to that. But lately, when I see you, it's all I think about! So I try to stay away from you so I don't say anything." He said, disappointed in himself.

"Understandable." She said, jiggling her leg in nervousness and looking up towards the ceiling, as if in thought about things that were going on.

"Case, I can't do this." He said, as if pleading to her.

"No, no, no! Derek, this isn't happening again. We agreed!" She said; her eyes widened at the sight of his face, which was now full of hope.

She made the mistake of looking into his eyes, again. She couldn't help but get lost in them, as she did that night and many times after, until they ended it. She shook her head and looked down at the floor; _I can't do this with him, again! This isn't happening. No! My feelings for him are diminished, there is nothing left! Or are there? No!_ She told her self, not very convincingly.

"Come on, Case." He said, grabbing her hand and massaging it. "All I'm asking is for another… chance at us."

"Derek…" She said hesitantly, "I don't know, I have to think about it."

"I'd wait forever, you know that; and tell you what… if something does end up happening; we'll keep it a secret from George and Nora." He said.

"We'd have to keep it a secret from our whole _family_, Derek." She told him firmly.

"But Edwin and Lizzie wouldn't care! They'd probably be happy for us." He pleaded.

"Another thing I'd have to think about." She said.

"Take all the time in the world. Until then, I'll just be admiring… from not so 'afar'." He said with a smirk gleaming across his face. With that she let a tiny smile show on her face and she left his room, closing the door behind her. After she closed the door, she stood on the other side and sighed deeply.

Derek was so happy with himself, that he had admitted his feelings that he had not let go of just yet. He was very confident that something was going to happen, he just wasn't sure how or when. He was okay with not knowing, though, because as long as he knew something was going to happen, it was alright with him!

Casey wasn't sure what to think anymore. Her life was going so well until Derek had to go and ruin it with his confession. _His hot, incredibly sweet confession of love for me… Wait, what am I doing? I have a boyfriend! How is Max going to take it when I break up with him for my step-brother. Wait, did I just come to the conclusion that I was going to give Derek a shot?! What is going on!?" _

Casey picked up her cell phone and called Emily; she should know what to do. _Wait, I never told her anything about Derek and I, and she probably still has a crush on him! I can't do that to her! _ She though, but Emily had picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"Hey, Em! Uh… I was just wondering… do you have a cup of sugar?" She asked as she smacked her forehead at the cliché she had just uttered.

"Asking your neighbor to borrow a cup of sugar? A little retro, don't you think?" Emily stated.

"Yea, I just… I was making cookies, and I realize I don't have any sugar, and I can't make cookies without a key ingredient, you know." She continued with the lie.

"Um, yea… sure" She said skeptically, "Come on over I'll have it ready for you."

"Alright, I'll be there in a jiffy!" She said, once again smacking herself as she hung up the phone.

She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it; as she did someone fell into her room.

"Der-ek! Eavesdropping!" She yelled. He looked at her while biting his lip.

"I wasn't the one about to tell Emily a little secret." He said, whispering. Her eyes went wide.

"How did you- I- but- ugh!" She said and groaned before she marched down the stairs to go to Emily's to get a cup of sugar that she did not need.

When she came back from Emily's she said Derek sitting in his recliner and she glared at him as she went to the kitchen to put the sugar away.

"I thought you were making cookies!" He said as he watched her pour the sugar into a container. "I want some cookies!" He whined like a four-year-old, at this point he was sitting backwards in his chair looking into the kitchen at Casey, his head resting on his crossed fingers.

She looked at him with a look of distaste and disbelief before putting the container that held the sugar back in the cupboard. He pouted at sat back down in his recliner. He turned the channel and she came in to sit on the couch, she sat on the cushion closest to him and looked directly into the side of his face. She wanted to do it until he noticed her staring and he looked back. That only took about twenty seconds. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. When he finally looked her way, she sighed, glanced down at the couch arm and twitched the side of her mouth as if to state, silently, that she was upset.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He gave in.

"What do you think is wrong? I have a boyfriend! Max!" She yelled in a whisper.

A worried look was placed on his face. "So you… _aren't_ going to give it another shot?" He swallowed.

"That's not what I said, it's just… how is he going to take it when right after I break up with him, I start dating my _step-brother?" _ she replied.

"Who cares?! He's a dumb-ass jock anyways!" He said, not making the situation any better.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Just because you don't like football players, doesn't mean that Max needs to suffer for that."

"Wouldn't it be pretty funny though, that after all the rivalry between the football team and the hockey team, the hockey team captain gets the girl?" He said as he clapped once and laughed a little.

"Not funny, Derek." She said. He groaned.

"Look, Case… you know I'm not one to dole out the feel-goods, but… I just feel that you would be a lot happier with me. Judging by past experiences." He said with a wink and a smirk. She sighed again, but couldn't help but grin; he was just so damn cute.

"You are too full of yourself." She said, jokingly.

"I am not, I'm just… confident." He said smiling.

"I still don't know what I am supposed to say to Max when I break up with him." She said as his eyes grew wide as the words came out her mouth. He was about to speak, however, right at this precise moment, someone else chose to speak.

"Why are you breaking up with Max?" Marti asked inquisitively.

"Smarti!" Derek yelled joyfully, "You wanna play dress up!?"

"Don't change the subject, Smerek!" She told Derek, "What's wrong with Max, Casey?"

"Nothing's wrong with Max, Marti, I just… sort of lost interest in him." She told her, hoping she'd understand.

"Okay, now we can play dress up, Smerek! Casey, can we use some of your clothes?" Marti asked; Derek's head was shaking vigorously.

"Sure, Marti, whatever you need." She said as she smirked at Derek; his jaw dropped.

_She's cute when she's plotting against me, _ He thought as Marti took him upstairs to Casey's room.

Casey sat in the living room, by herself, just thinking, no television, no reading, just in deep thought of what she was going to say to Max, and even Emily. _She'll be crushed when she finds out that her best friend is dating her crush of ten years. Granted she does have Sheldon, but who knows how long that's going last. _ She thought as she held her head in her hands and leaned forward as if wanting to fall off of the couch. _Poor Max, didn't know what he got himself into by asking me out. A jealous step-brother who still had feelings for his step-sister, wow, it sounds worse when you put into words._ Her thoughts drifted to that night that they had met.

_"Derek?" Casey asked the boy sitting about an inch away from her on a bed._

_"Yeah?" He questioned back._

_"Do you know who you're dad is engaged to?" She asked._

_"Some woman with two daughters. I haven't met any of them, and I can't remember the woman's name right now." He said._

_"Nora?" She said hesitantly._

_He thought for a second, mouthing the name a few times. "No, I don't think so." He said. The worry ran from her face. _Thank God for that_ she thought._

_"Okay, just wondering." She said._

_With that, they started kissing again; after a minute Derek's tongue left his mouth and licked Casey's lips as to ask for entry into her mouth, which she quickly granted. They, then kept that going for a good while, until Derek ran his hands down her leg, she was wearing a short, black dress so most of her legs were exposed. Derek wanted more though, so he ran his hand slowly up the end of the dress. With every inch his hand felt so warm to the touch and Casey shivered at the feeling this action was giving her._

_She took her hands and forced them up his shirt, taking it off almost immediately. Derek and Casey both knew where this was going, so he stopped. She gave him a look of confusion and he turned away from her._

_"What's wrong, Derek?" she asked. He was silent. "Derek? Isn't this what you want?"_

_Derek shook his head slowly. "I do… but… I don't want to take advantage of you."_

_"Take advantage of me? I haven't had any alcohol tonight, and I'm fully aware of my actions. The question is, are you?" She asked._

_"I know what I'm doing… Well… I feel I should tell you… I'm not a virgin, but I'm not a man-whore either, I've only slept with one girl, and it was a mistake, so I vowed that I wouldn't do it again, until I knew I was ready, and she was too." He confessed._

_"Well Derek, I _am_ a virgin, I _am_ ready, and if you aren't its quite alright." She said rubbing his back._

_"You know… I think I am ready… something about this happening with you… just seems right, you know?" He asked. She nodded._

_"I know exactly what you mean, that is the exact reason I feel that I'm ready." She said, and smiled at him before taking his head closer to hers for another kiss. _

_In a matter of a minute they were completely naked and he was sucking on her collarbone, as he thrust his body into and out of hers. "Derek" She moaned quietly into his ear, her breath hot against his neck._

"Casey!" she heard a little girl cry out her name for her attention. She looked over at the staircase to see Marti.

"Hey Marti, I thought you were playing dress up!" She said

"I am, I'd like to present to you, the new and improved, Smerek!" She said, gesturing to the top of the stairs as he came down wearing… _Oh my god, is he wearing what I think he's wearing?_ She thought to herself, _It is! It's my dress from that unmentionable night!_ Her eyes widened, she let out a chuckle before covering her mouth, and closing her eyes. He was wearing blue-jeans underneath the dress, but it was still funny to see. He also was wearing make-up and clip on earrings that were undoubtedly Marti's.

"He's beautiful, Marti! You did a great job." Casey said, putting on a straight face before walking past Derek and going to her room.

"Alright Marti, even though I do love this dress," He smirked to himself thinking about the night that had been mentioned way more lately than ever before, "I think I'm going to go get ready for dinner." He told her and she nodded before watching him ascend to his room.


	4. Studying Anatomy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, again. I love hearing the feedback! :) and I'm happy people are actually reading! This chapter wasn't as great as I'd hoped it would be, but I hope you guys don't feel the same as I do about it. Haha. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own life with Derek, but I do own the storyyyyy.

The dinner table was quieter than normal; Casey and Derek kept smirking at each other unnoticed. Or at least they _thought_ it was unnoticed, but what they didn't know was that Edwin and Lizzie had been eyeing them and suspiciously glaring between the two all night.

"What is with you two?" Lizzie asked Casey, gesturing towards Derek.

"What are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"You two have been giving each other weird looks all night, and it's really... weird!" She explained.

"We aren't giving each other weird looks! I'm just silently showing him how much I despise him." She lied, glaring at Derek.

"Back at ya, _sis_." He said, with a smirk on his face. He only called her sis when he really wanted to bug her. Casey winced as the word exited his mouth.

"What did Derek do this time, Casey?" Nora asked her daughter, a little annoyed that she had to ask that same question frequently.

"Well, if you must know…" She started, took a deep breath and looked at Derek. His eyes widened and he hoped Casey wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say. "He prank called Max and told him that I didn't want to talk to him anymore." She lied, Derek let out a small sigh of relief before speaking.

"Case, it was for your own good, Max just isn't man enough to have a girlfriend." He continued in the lie.

"But I thought you said you lost interest in Max, Casey." Marti interrupted. Casey's eyes went wide, as she tried to think of an excuse.

"I did, Marti, but that was still no excuse for Derek calling him." She said and glared at Derek again, a wide smirk appeared on his face, as he tilted his head to the side.

"Honey, you lost interest in Max? But why? He was such a nice boy!" Norah broke in. Derek scoffed at that statement, realizing what he did he played it off as choking on his food. After a few seconds he stopped and took an unnecessary drink of water.

"I don't know, there was just something about him, that just made me realize I didn't like him anymore. You know how it is, Mom." Casey said.

"Yea, I know…" Nora said, and George looked up at her.

"Hey!" George said.

"Oh, don't worry Georgie, I'm not talking about you. You know how teenagers are. They set there mind to one thing and then they don't want it anymore." She explained.

"Exactly, Mom. That is exactly what happened." She said, making her mom feel as if she was the most intelligent woman alive. Derek scoffed again, and used the same choking excuse as before.

"Slow down, son. You've choked twice in one meal." George advised.

"You got it, Dad." Derek replied with a fake smile. Now both parents felt at ease and the world was set right. After a little while Casey and Derek both had finished their meals while the others were still eating.

"I'm full, Mom. Can I be excused?" Casey asked.

"Yea me too, Dad?" Derek also question.

"Sure." Both parents replied at the same time.

Lizzie raised her eyebrow at Edwin; Derek saw this and decided to make things more believable by pushing Casey out of the way before running up the stairs to his room.

"Der-ek!" She yelled after him, taking it upon herself to run after him in a very angry manner.

"That's more like it." Edwin said.

_**LifewithDerek.LifewithDerek.LifewithDerek.LifewithDerek.LifewithDerek.LifewithDerek.**_

Derek was in his room, on his computer. He signed online to see that Sally was on.

**SallynPatrick24**: Hey!

**HockeyKing17:** hey

**SallynPatrick24:** What's up?

**HockeyKing17:** Not much, u?

**SallynPatrick24:** Not much. So… I think we should talk…

**HockeyKing17:** About what? About how u r still using that screen name? haha

**SallynPatrick24:** No… about, you know… us.

**HockeyKing17:** What "us" there is no "us" I liked u, u rejected me, and now I am moving on.

**SallynPatrick24:** Well, what if I don't want you to move on… without me?

**HockeyKing17:** What r u sayin?

**SallynPatrick24:** I'm saying… I like you Derek. I really want to give it a shot.

**HockeyKing17:** Uh… I'll have to think about it.  
**HockeyKing17 signed off at 8:29PM**

Soon after he had signed off of his computer, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. _Sally. Why make yourself seem desperate by texting me?_ He thought as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

_**Meet me in the back yard in five minutes.**_

He looked at who it was from: Casey. _How could this happen? I was just about to begin, again, a great relationship with Casey, and Sally had to spill her guts to me. I don't want Sally anymore. Do I? No! I can't want Sally, I love Casey! Listen to yourself! You love your __**step-sister**__. Well of course it sounds weird when I say it that way. What Casey and I had was wonderful, and I want it to happen all over again. But is there anything wrong with change?_

He got up and crept down the stairs lightly, hoping no one was on the first floor of the house. It was all clear so he tip-toed to the back door, he wasn't sure why he was trying to be so quiet. He opened the back door slowly and let himself into the back yard of his house. He walked out a little bit and saw nothing but pitch-black darkness. A light soon shined in his face, making him squint.

"Case?" He whispered. He heard the woman giggle.

"Yes, Derek?" Casey spoke shining the light on her face; he smiled.

"Why did you want me to come out here?" He asked.

"Because I thought it would be cute." She stated.

"You thought what would be cute?" He questioned.

"Don't you remember what happened back here?" She asked.

"Oh, I remember." He said smirking, "But what does that have anything to do-" He started, but was interrupted by her lips crashing into his. She turned the flashlight off and dropped it into the grass before wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek put his hands on the small of her back and brought her closer to him.

They held a lengthy kiss until Derek broke it and started kissing her jaw line down to her collarbone, and he started sucking on the spot, intently. She stopped him as she knew what that action could result in, and she didn't want to have to explain that to anyone.

"Do you wanna relive that night?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. She hit his chest playfully and dropped her head.

"Not a chance, buddy." She said, biting her lip seductively. With that she started towards the door to go back inside.

"Ooh, you tease!" He said slapping her ass before she reached the door.

"Der-ek!" she said, not too loud because she didn't want to wake anyone in the house, or at least make it known that they were outside together.

"Couldn't help myself, babe." He said smirking at her, while winking; after he spoke he clicked his tongue and gave her a "thumbs up".

They both went in the doorway at the same time to see Nora and George at the kitchen island having some tea. The parents looked at them in confusion.

"What were you two doing out there?" George asked not as much suspiciously than as worry that there was something wrong in the yard.

"Umm… I just-" Casey started but was interrupted by the lie-master himself.

"We have an anatomy project due in school, and she was trying to teach me, and we couldn't do that inside, now could we?" He said, not realizing he had made a mistake. George and Nora's jaws both dropped.

"You mean Astronomy, Derek!" She corrected him. The parents shut their mouths and nodded at each other.

"Okay then. Apparently Derek didn't learn that much during your little lesson." Nora commented; noting that he did mess up the name of the subject.

"Oh, believe me, I learned a lot." Derek said, smirking, "Ow!" Casey punched him in the back because of his statement. The parents furrowed their eyebrows and shook their heads before silently going to bed. They didn't care to know what he meant by that, or why Casey had reacted so violently.

"What was that for?" He whispered once he heard the door to their parents' room in the basement close.

"What do you _think_, Mr. Ilearnedalot!" She angrily hissed back at him.

"What? I did! I learned you like it when I-" Derek started but was interrupted by Casey.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She ordered, waving her finger in his face.

"What can I say? I love seeing you all riled up. It's sexy." He said, lowering his voice for the latter of the statement as he roped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips lightly.

"Let's go to bed, Venturi." She requested. He nodded and they walked up the stairs hand in hand. They got to Casey's door and she opened it and walked in, as he followed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him has she turned around to see him smiling at her.

"I thought we were going to bed!" He yelled in a whisper.

"We are, you are going in **your** bed and I'm going in **mine**." She explained as she gestured between the two of them.

"But wouldn't it be more _fun_ for both of us to go in _one_ bed?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, and what fun it would be if my mom or George happened to see us in the bed together." She said sarcastically, "They are already suspicious of us, thanks to your nice comment back there."

"You seriously think that our parents are worried that we are interested in each other?" He said, not believing a word of it.

"You heard Lizzie at dinner, she noticed us looking at each other. She and Edwin aren't dumb! They will probably figure it out very soon, and then the cat is out of the bag!" She said.

"I told you, Edwin and Lizzie probably won't care, and they may even encourage it." He said.

"We would actually." A voice said from outside of Casey's bedroom; it was Lizzie.

"A tip for next time, don't leave the door wide open while confessing your relationship with each other." Edwin advised. Derek and Casey both looked at their younger siblings with wide eyes.

"So, when you say 'we would', you mean what exactly?" Derek asked.

"We would encourage it. We've been waiting for this day to come for a very long time. We knew that there was something between you two, but we never had hard proof; until now obviously." Lizzie said.

"You can't tell Mom and George, okay you two?" Casey pleaded. The two younger siblings looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal, your secret is safe with us." Edwin answered for the both of them.


	5. Misleading Thoughts

A/N: I do not own Life with Derek, but I do own this story. I also do not own the Scrubs quote that is used as Derek's thought somewhere in this chapter. I just loved it so much I had to use it. Also I don't own the movie 'I Think I Love My Wife' or any of the dialogue from the movie. I pretty much just own my interpretations of these things. Haha. a lot of people are going to dislike this chapter. Do not fear though, I'll add another Author's note on the bottom of the page so that you will be reassured after reading this chapter. Read and review my fellow LwD lovers, or just Fanfic lovers :)

There was a pounding sound coming from the attic and Casey's eyes shot open. She sat right up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock: 9:47am. She didn't mind waking up this early on a weekend, in fact, that was almost sleeping in for her. She got up and put on her robe before opening her door making her way up to the attic.

"What are you doing, George?" She asked once she saw her Step-father standing on a ladder hammering a tarp to the ceiling.

"There's another leak in the roof, Casey." He said before continuing to hammer.

"You should really get a new contractor; it hasn't been that long since they repaired the roof, and its already leaking." She advised to him.

"I know, but for now, I have to keep the water out of the room before the contractor even thinks about coming to fix it." He explained. She seemed to agree with this fact and nodded before she descended back down the stairs, to maybe go on the computer.

She was about to walk into her room, but she saw that Derek's door was wide open, which was unusual because he was still sleeping, and he usually closes it before going to bed. She didn't think anything of it though, as she walked into his room, quietly. She took a seat on the edge of his bed, and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful. She didn't understand how he could sleep through the entire racket that George was making upstairs.

"Derek." She whispered softly. He didn't respond, nor did he move at all.

"Derek." She continued, a little louder than the first time. Still no answer; so she nudged him a little, but he just continued sleeping.

"Der-ek!" She said, in a normal tone, this time she shook him roughly and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Mmm?" He mumbled looking up at her squinting. "What's going on? Oh, Casey. What a beautiful sight to see when I wake up." He smiled. "What do you need?"

"Derek… I think we should talk about this whole thing. I don't know if I can do it anymore." She confessed, looking away from him frowning.

"No, no, no! You can't take it back now!" He started, "When two people admit that they are attracted to each other, they are no longer in control, the relationship has to play itself out; for better or for worse."

"Have you been watching, 'I Think I Love My Wife', again?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow at him and pursing her lips.

"Hey! Chris Rock is awesome in that movie!" Derek responded defensively.

Casey rolled her eyes at Derek, but she couldn't help be moved by what he had said, even if he _had_ ripped it off from a movie.

"_Please, _Case. Please don't change your mind. I don't want to go back to the horrible step-brother who hates you." He pleaded.

"You hated me?" She said, hurt flashed over her face. He opened his mouth wide, along with his eyes.

"No! That's not what I meant… I just don't want to have to pretend to hate you!" He explained. Her face showed a little bit of relaxation.

"Well… alright, I'll give it a shot, again. You have to promise me one thing though." She said with the most serious facial expression Derek had ever seen on her face.

"Anything, you name it!" He guaranteed.

"I need you to promise that you won't cheat on me." She said hopefully. "I've seen how you treat women nowadays, and I don't want to be treated that way."

"Case, you are the only woman I treat with respect, and I can't help that, there is no way I'd be able to do that to you." He explained. He smiled and nodded.

_I think the problem with most people who want what they can't have is when they get the thing they covet… they don't want it anymore…but not this guy!_ Derek thought.

"So, boyfriend… how does it feel to finally have me back?" She asked snuggly close to him, getting comfortable.

_Oh my god, I don't want her!_ Derek realized.

"Great, babe; just great." He lied.

**LIFEWITHDEREK.LIFEWITHDEREK.LIFEWITHDEREK.**

_I can't believe I am such an idiot! What the hell is wrong with me!? Casey McDonald is sitting here in my arms, and I've pictured it happening like this for so long, and all I can think about is Sally! God Dammit! There is seriously something wrong with my brain!_ He beat himself up in his mind.

"Listen, Case… Uh, I have to be honest." He started, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Yeah?" she asked hesitantly while looking up at him, still laying in his arms.

"Um… Yesterday Sally and I were talking online, right?" He watched her nod, looking confused. "Well she kind of told me, that she liked me. I just thought I would tell you, you know." He shrugged.

"Um… Okay? What did you say to her?" She asked.

He knew that if he lied, she would find out, but if he told her the truth he'd have to explain, quickly after, why he said what he did.

"I told her that I would think about it." He said, looking at the anger that struck Casey's face he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"You what?! Why would you tell her that, you were either leading her on, or me on, which is it?!" She said angrily.

"I wasn't leading either of you on! You know how I feel about you Case! Yesterday, when she told me she wanted to give us a try, I wasn't exactly sure where you and I were going, so I told her I'd think about it, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings." He explained.

"So, if I would have said I didn't think we should date again, you would have asked her out? Do you understand how insensitive that is?!" She screamed. He sat there, silently because he couldn't think of anything to say. He knew that she had won this argument, and that was **not **a good thing, at all.

"Great, that is just amazing, shortest relationship in the history of relationships, Derek. You just don't know how to keep a woman happy." She continued screaming as she stood up quickly and stomped out of the room. She went directly into her own room leaving Derek to sit and think about how much of an idiot he had been.

_Dammit… maybe I __**did**__ want her…_ He realized once again. This time he knew it was the truth, though. He had never felt so horrible in his life. He knew he had just ruined his chances with the girl of his dreams and from the looks of it: she was never going to forgive him.

**LIFEWITHDEREK.LIFEWITHDEREK.LIFEWITHDEREK.**

Later that day he decided to go on his computer, maybe talk to Sam about what has been going on. Instead of finding Sam online, Sally instant messaged him. Derek's heart dropped so low as he saw the screen name come up.

**Sallyshere24: **Hey

**HockeyKing17: **hi

**Sallyshere24: **have you thought about what I said yesterday?

**HockeyKing17:** Uh… yea. I um… I'm not sure yet.

**Sallyshere24:** what's wrong Venturi, I thought you liked me..

**HockeyKing17:** No no! I do like u I just have something going on right now… and its kind of complicated.

**Sallyshere24:** You mean like… another girlfriend?

**HockeyKing17:** Not exactly.

**Sallyshere24:** So you don't have a girlfriend?

He thought hard before answering this question. He so wanted the answer to be, _YES! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HER NAME IS CASEY MCDONALD! _Unfortunately, that wasn't the correct answer.

**HockeyKing17:** No, I dont have a gf

**Sallyshere24:** so then what exactly is the problem?

**HockeyKing17:** I guess there isnt one exactly.

**Sallyshere24:** so back to my point that you don't like me.

**HockeyKing17:** Sally stop saying that. I do like u.

**Sallyshere24:** Then stop playing head games and be my boyfriend.

Derek admired her for being so forward, and it was as if his hands were reacting without actually listening to his brain. Or his _heart_.

**HockeyKing17:** Okay, as long as that means ull be my gf.

_WHAT DID I JUST DO?!_ He thought. He wanted to take it back so badly, but how could he do that without hurting Sally, and making the work situation all the more uncomfortable.

**Sallyshere24:** Deal.

**Sallyshere24 Signed off at 6:10PM**

_Shit._ Derek thought.

A/N: Alright, Don't kill me, please. Just remember, this is a DASEY fanfic, and there is no Serek or Dally whatever you wanna call it! I don't ship them so don't worry! Dasey all the way babes! But I gotta make things interesting once in a while, don't you agree!? ;)


	6. Author's Note!

Author's note!

I am so sorry, I told myself I wouldn't do this! (put a whole chapter in for an author's note)

& For something this small, I am ashamed. But stll… lol

Just to let everyone know. I realize, I changed Sally's screen name.

& by mistake, I forgot to write in why it was changed. Which obviously was because she is over Patrick and just wants everyone to know. She was tired of looking at her old screen name because it brought back memories that she didn't need to think about anymore.

So sorry about that mix up! I just wanted to prevent people from saying, "HEY YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE DUMB AND DIDN'T REALIZE THAT YOU CHANGED SALLY'S SCREEN NAME!" Because it isn't true. I very much realized it and did it on purpose. Lol

:) Thanks for your time, sorry about that once again!

3


	7. The SetUp

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I wrote most of it already but I was caught up in work, that is what happens when you work at a supermarket near the Canadian border. Lots of angry Canadians that want your attention at all times, no matter how busy you actually are. Nothing against Canadians, my mom was born in Canada, and I go there a lot, and obviously, LwD is a Canadian show. & Not to mention I LOVE Michael Seater, who obviously, again, is Canadian. But these certain Canadians are quite annoying. Not discriminating against Canadians as a whole, just the ones who annoy the crap out of me at Tops markets. Lol But back to the topic at hand. The chapter: Its not as long as I hoped, and another reason it took me a while was because I couldn't find a way to end it, because if I ended it a certain way it would pretty much be the end of the story and I just didn't want that. Lol so I had to figure that out. Um. So read and review I hope you like it!! :) I DO NOT OWN LwD or Anything except the plot of this story!

Casey heard the doorbell ring while she was in the kitchen rummaging through cupboards trying to find something to make for lunch. She really just wanted to get her mind off of Derek, and what had just happened. She didn't want to break it off so soon with him; she still had feelings for him, but he had to learn his lesson somehow, so she broke up with him, after about five minutes. She walked over to answer the door and when she opened it and saw Sally.

"Hey Casey! Is Derek home?" Sally asked politely.

"Yes, he is, one second." She said and without moving her glance at Sally she screamed, "DER-EK!" This sound made Sally wince and her eyes bug out of her head. Derek came running down the stairs very quickly to answer the call.

"Where's the fire?!" He said quickly before noticing who was standing in the doorway. "Sally!" He said uncomfortably as he glanced at her and then quickly to Casey. His eyes were very wide and they were darting between the two girls. Casey glared back at Derek before walking back into the kitchen to finish what she was doing in the first place: Avoid Derek, while making some lunch.

"Hey Derek." Sally started as she walked towards further into the house and took off her coat before putting it on the coat hook.

"Hey Sally, umm, I don't know if this is the best time…" He said as she walked towards him and put her arms around his neck.

"Why not? What's wrong?" She asked looking into his eyes.

_Just say it, you idiot! Say that you love Casey and you were wrong for leading her on, but you can't be with her. DO IT!_ He thought.

"Um… Well you see, I'm not supposed to have people over while my parents aren't home, and my parents just left about twenty minutes ago… so you probably shouldn't be here." He lied.

"Venturi, since when do _you_ follow rules?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Um… since, today?" He said unconvincingly, hoping she'd believe him and leave.

"I'm not buying. What's the real reason you don't want me here?" She asked, removing her hands from around his neck and putting them on her waist, gesturing that she wanted to hear the truth.

"It's kind of complicated." He answered.

"What's complicated? I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything." She said; he wished she hadn't said that as loud as she did, which incidentally wasn't too loud, he just wish she hadn't said it at all.

"Girlfriend?" Derek heard someone from behind him say, he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in discomfort.

"Casey." He said quietly before turning around, he knew it was going to happen. This was entirely his fault and he had never felt more guilty and stupid in his life.

"You know what, just save it because I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She started as she walked towards him. She then whispered in his ear, "Asshole" and walked up the stairs angrily to her room.

"What's going on here, Derek?" Sally said completely dumbstruck.

"I don't know if I can tell you. It might just make matters worse." He said looking at the floor.

"Derek, if you _don't_ tell me, I have no doubt that things will get bad." She said getting angrier by the second. Derek sighed.

"Well… it all started about three years ago," He started, he saw Sally roll her eyes. "I'm serious; you want to know what's going on, this is what is going on!" They looked each other in the eyes and silently decided that they both needed to sit, so they made their way to the couch and got comfortable. "Alright… Casey and I met a friend's party before our parents got married. We didn't know that our parents were getting married to each other, and I was sort of drunk… we kind of… lost our virginity to each other." He quietly told Sally, her eyes widened but he motioned for her not to speak just yet. "So after, said act, we got dressed and everything, and our parents came to pick us up, by that time I had sobered up, and as our parents got out of their cars, they realized who each other were, and… we ended up finding out the truth and that our parents were marrying each other in about 5 weeks. In that five weeks, we decided to go on a few dates without letting our parents know about them… and we ended up even more upset when we realized it was inevitable that our parents were getting married. We decided that we should just break it off and go about our own lives, in the same house." He confessed.

"Well that's very interesting… but that still doesn't explain what's going on now." Sally said still not happy.

"I was getting to that… A few days ago, I told her that I still had feelings for her. It was before you told me that you had feelings for me." He noticed that Sally was getting upset, "Sally, it's not like that. Casey and I just have… history, you know? Anyways… she told me that she would think about it, and then you told me that you liked me, and I was all confused, because I like both of you… and it was just so frustrating because my heart was telling me one thing while my mind was telling me another. Then this morning Casey said she'd give it another chance with us and we started dating. I told her that you said you liked me and that I thought she should know that you wanted to give it a try too, but it just made her mad because I told you I would think about it, and I was also trying to be with her." He said, "Go ahead, throw something at me and scream in my face. Do whatever you need to get it across that I'm an idiot and shouldn't toy with people's emotions."

"You know what. I'm not going to do those things, because I know it took a lot of courage to tell me all of that." She said.

"So does that mean that we're still… together?" He asked semi-hopefully. He wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be. On one hand, he wanted to win Casey back, but on the other, he didn't want to lose Sally.

"Oh hell no. You need to go tell Casey you are sorry and fix things between you two." She looked at him as if reprimanding him. "I knew there was always something going on with you guys, I just never could understand what was taking you both so long to admit it. I see now that you already had admitted it, you just didn't want to go for it. Why is that anyways?"

"Because our parents would never go for it, we know they would be _so_ pissed if they found out what happened or if they found out we were dating now. _Especially_ if we were dating now…" He said looking up the stairs, wanting Casey to come down and confess that she heard everything. No such luck. He looked back at Sally who was also looking at the stairs. Derek looked away at the precise moment that Casey appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What do you really feel about Casey?" Sally asked, smiling at her, as she noticed Derek was looking at his hands, which he was fidgeting with in his lap.

"I think she is beautiful, intelligent, strong, independent, brave, and ballsy." He started with a little chuckle at the last word, "She is everything I could ask for in a woman; perfect in every way possible. I can't imagine living without her, it just doesn't even seem possible in my eyes. I mean, even though we were broken up when she moved in here, I felt so complete with her in the house. This morning, before our fight, I just enjoyed holding her in my arms… I did have a momentary lapse in judgment, but I think that was just because I am meant to sabotage myself. Now I'll never be able to hold her, kiss her, or even look at her again without feeling guilty and that I messed everything up."

"Don't be so sure." Derek heard from behind him, he looked back at the stairs and saw the woman of his dreams descend, as it were the first time seeing her in his life.

"Case?" He asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah Derek, I'm alive, I didn't die or anything." She said smiling at him.

"I didn't think you'd ever talk to me again." He said getting up and moving over to where she stood, which was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I never talked to my boyfriend for the rest of my life." She said smirking at him.

"Your what? Boyfriend? But… I thought you hated me." He stated looking hurt with the latter of the sentence coming out of his mouth.

"I could never hate you, especially after hearing what you really think about me." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Its all true." He said placing his hands at the small of her back and bringing her close.

"Well I sure hope so, because I don't accept lying." She said.

"Case, you know I'd never lie to you. That's why I told you about the whole Sally thing earlier. I was just being honest, isn't that what you want in a relationship." He said.

She captured his lips with hers and gave him a deep kiss before starting to talk again.

"It's exactly what I want." She said smiling up at him. He returned the smile before they heard a girly squeal from across the room.

"Finally!" She screamed.

"Thanks, Sally. I couldn't have done this correctly without your help." Casey nodded towards her friend sitting on the couch.

"Couldn't what? What are you two talking about? This was a set-up?" He said unwrapping himself from Casey and looking between the two in disbelief.

"It was Casey's idea for me to tell you that I liked you to test your affection for her and you passed!" Sally informed an oblivious Derek.

Derek looked appalled at Casey and he couldn't believe that he had fallen for something like this. More than that, though, he couldn't believe that Casey had just done this to him. He was so mixed up with anger, and confusion that he couldn't keep himself from an outburst.

"I _**passed**_?! You know what?! I don't care whether I passed or not, you just went on and on about wanting honesty in a relationship and then you come up with this crap!? That is so hypocritical!" He snapped at Casey and when he was done talking he didn't wait for an answer before waving his hand dismissively and stomping up to his room.

"What did I just do…?" Casey asked to Sally.

"I don't know, Case, but you have to go talk to him and face the music." Sally said putting her hand on Casey's arm as if motioning to hurry. Casey ran up the stairs that Derek just a few seconds ago had gone. She made her way to his room and knocked on the door.

"I don't want to hear it, Case. Just go away." Derek announced.

"I'm not leaving. I'm doing whatever I need to just to get you to talk to me about this. I'm not going anywhere." She answered, she would have just walked in without knocking, as she usually does, but she knew it probably would have just made matters worse.

"Don't hold your breath, princess." He said through the door.

Casey just sat down in front of his door, she felt a tear run down her face. She was in this for the long haul and she wasn't going to give up that easily.

A/N: End of Chapter six! :) Review pleaseeeeeeee! I love people who do! Hehehe and I know you need my love3


	8. The Makeup

A/N: I am so, SO, SO, sorry about the late update. I don't really know why it took me so long, I had most of this chapter written down on receipt tape from my place of employment. Haha. That's what happens when you get inspired in an inconvenient place! Ha. However, I guess I like this chapter, especially the second paragraph. Mostly because I LOVE putting things together that don't belong. Haha. I love Zach Braff, and I LOVE Life with Derek, so I had to put them together somehow, even if it may not make sense, which I happen to think it does. Haha. But alright, enough about that. I would love some reviews! Pleaseee!! :)

Casey fell asleep in front of Derek's door refusing to give up on making him realize that she was alive and still very much interested in being his girlfriend. Before falling asleep Casey heard Sally calling up to her and telling her she was going home, and heard the front door shut. Derek knew that ignoring Casey wouldn't be an easy task, especially since they did live in the same house, and go to the same school. Casey couldn't believe how the tables had turned so fast; just a little while ago she had been the one ignoring Derek, whether she really wanted to, well that was debatable… but that was beside the point. She could understand why Derek was ignoring her, though. She was insensitive to his feelings and made him feel as if he did something wrong when he really didn't, only for her own comfort in knowing how he felt about her. She should have known that his feelings were true without having to test anything.

She had been so selfish and she knew it. All she wanted to do now was apologize and she couldn't help but think she would never be able to do it. The reason: he wouldn't let her speak to him. She wasn't going to let him ignore her if she had anything to say about it. She knew she was in for a long, day, month, year, however long it would take for him to forgive her. But as she always says in the words from her favorite movie, "The Last Kiss", "Well it's very simple... Do whatever it takes… You can't fail if you don't give up". She knew it was a stretch because in the movie, Zach Braff's character actually cheats on his pregnant girlfriend, but she couldn't help but relate to that quote right now. As much as she knew what she had done was not nearly as bad, she also knew Derek was very stubborn. He was not one to give up easily.

She woke up to the sound of Derek rolling around in his computer chair.

"Derek." Casey started.

Derek rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing. What was he doing? Oh yea, nothing! He was just rolling around his room in his chair, not having anything to do, hoping Casey would leave because his bladder was definitely filled to the top. He wasn't good with confrontation, so he decided that he was going to wait as long as he possibly could to use the bathroom. He could tell that it was not going to be much longer.

"Derek, come on." No response again as Casey pressed onward in her request to get Derek to talk to her. "Like I said, I'm not going to leave until you talk to me about all of this!" She repeated herself from earlier, from before she fell asleep. In response to her saying that, she heard a loud slam on the door behind her, causing her to jump and make a girly squeal. Hearing that, Derek let out a hearty laugh before covering his mouth, trying to stifle it.

He knew Casey heard him because she growled through the door at him. Even though he was mad at her, he had to admit she was too cute for her own good; or _his_ own good for that matter. He didn't need to get caught up in her cuteness at a time like this. He needed to think about the negatives: she lied to him, not to mention made him feel horrible about himself for no reason at all.

_It's not even as if she could say anything to me trying to explain because I already knew about her reasoning. That's complete bullshit, _he thought, _I know she better have a damn good reason other than to test me for doing something like this._ However, thinking that made him even angrier because he knew it would not happen. Casey wouldn't lie about her reasoning, but then again, he never thought that she would lie in the first place, and look how that turned out. He just didn't want to think about it anymore, but there was no escaping the thought.

Unhappily, Derek knew he couldn't be able to hold his bladder any more so he decided now was the time to leave. The moment Casey heard footsteps getting closer to the door her heart leapt into her throat. She was so nervous but felt good at the same time. She heard the doorknob turn and felt her stomach twist into multiple knots. He then stepped out into the hallway avoiding eye contact with the person sitting on the floor next to his door.

"Derek, I'm so-" She started before he slammed the bathroom door shut not letting her finish. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

After about a minute and a half, Derek came out of the bathroom and strolled down the stairs. _Where is he going?_ Casey thought. With that she followed him down the stairs quickly as he made his way into the kitchen. _Where is everyone?_ She thought, again. The house was completely quiet, which was definitely out of the ordinary. Derek didn't seem to notice, or care, as he helped himself to some leftovers from the fridge. Not bothering to heat them up, he grabbed a fork out of the silverware drawer and turned around leaning against the counter where the sink was. He saw Casey sitting at the island counter, right in front of him.

At this point he just stared at her and challenged her by raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Derek…" Casey started but was interrupted by him waving his hand dismissively.

"Save it, nothing you can say will change anything." She looked appalled.

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain!" She argued.

"Don't need to, because I don't want to hear it!" She turned around angrily but remembered her promise to herself, don't give up, and turned around facing Derek again.

"Derek, you can't avoid this forever. I love you, you know that! I would do anything for you, and I will. I'll do anything it takes to get you back." Casey spat at him, not angrily, it was more like she was pleading with him.

"Well I love you too Case, and you should have known that without having to test me or whatever the fuck you want to call it!" Derek yelled, he suddenly realized he had let his guard down. He was no longer avoiding the subject. When he realized this he hit his forehead with his hand and winced.

"Derek, listen, I understand how insensitive it was for me to do that to you, and if I could, I would take it back. I know I can't and I completely understand if you hate me, but I'm not giving up until you at least forgive me, sincerely, that is." Casey stated.

_How could she think that I hate her?_ He thought, _Yeah I am mad at her, but I don't think I could ever hate her, truly_._ Nevertheless I'm not forgiving her anytime soon, but I have to make her understand I don't hate her._

"Casey, I don't hate you…" Derek started, he looked away from her, frowning, but that didn't stop Casey's face from lighting up before he continued, "I'm not forgiving you, but you need to know that I don't hate you."

Casey felt her heart sink back to its original place from before Derek started that statement. She felt a little better, but she knew it wasn't over, she knew that it was only going to get harder. With that, Casey sat back down on the stool in front of her; she felt that she was going to lose her balance. Once she sat down, she put her head in her hands and stifled a sob, she didn't want Derek to hear that she was crying; however, the thought of him never forgiving her was unbearable to her.

Derek didn't know why Casey had sat back down, but he had a feeling he shouldn't stay there anymore. He took his food with him back up the stairs to his room. Hearing the door to his room shut, Casey let out small sobs that grew into louder ones. It lasted about ten minutes until she remembered that she wasn't supposed to give up. She went up the stairs and took her place outside of Derek's room again.

She felt it was best not to make it known that she was out there, because once he knew, there was no chance of him coming out and that was the only way she'd ever get through to him. She knew now, more than ever, she needed him in her life. She should have never done such an insensitive thing to him, and now that she had, she regretted it so much.

Derek's thought process was a little different, okay, a lot different. _I can't believe she did this, and now she expects me to forgive her? Ha! Yea right! She obviously doesn't care enough about me to do this shit._ He thought as he threw a ball up in the air and caught it again. He knew that it was a matter of time before she gave up and burst through that door begging for forgiveness. He smirked at the though. He loved how not even 24 hours ago he was begging for her to be with him, and now she's begging him to be with her.

_I'm not going to lie, I do still want to be with her, but I have this thing called 'pride' and it always gets the better of me, _He thought, _Maybe I should just talk to her, I mean, I did want her to be my girlfriend not too long ago, hell, I still want her to be my girlfriend._ He sighed putting the ball down and running his hands through his hair. Contemplating for another few minutes he sat up and move towards the edge of the bed. He then walked over to the door and opened it. He was about to walk out when he saw a woman laying down, sleeping, in front of the door. He smiled lightly before bending down to pick her up. He then carried her to her room and set her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her cheek slightly before whispering softly, "Goodnight, Casey" and quietly leaving the room.

Once Casey knew he was out of view she opened her eyes and smiled whole-heartedly. _I win, _She thought, before actually letting herself fall asleep.

Derek sat back down on his bed; the truth was that he forgave her, already, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He knew that his pride wasn't going to control him this time. Derek had noticed now, that the house was unusually quiet. He decided he was going to try to find out why no one was home. He walked out of his room and down the stairs to the living room.

"Dad?" He yelled out to see if anyone would answer.

"Nora?" He tried again, furrowing his eyebrows.

He looked at the television set that had a note attached to the screen; Derek picked the note up off the TV.

"Derek and Casey: Went out to buy new furniture for our bedroom, took the little ones with us, be back for dinner, we'll bring pizza! –George and Nora" Derek, read aloud and chuckled a little before sitting down in his recliner and turning on the television to watch some hockey.

After about an hour he fell asleep, not that the hockey game was boring him, he was just suddenly so tired. Casey, on the other hand, had just woken up from her slumber and made her way down the stairs seeing Derek in his chair snoozing. She smiled slightly before making her way over to him and sitting on his lap.

He immediately woke up and his eyes shot open.  
"Cas-" is all he could say before she planted a long kiss on his lips. "Nice to see you too!" He said after breaking from the kiss.

Casey giggled, before kissing him again, this time, the kiss was shorter, but not too short.

"So am I forgiven?" She asked him with the sparkling blue puppy dog eyes she uses so well.

"How could I say no to something so cute?" He asked defensively.

"Exactly." She smiled kissing him once more.

"I love you, Casey. Just promise me you won't be stupid and do anything like that ever again." He explained.

"I promise, and I love you too, Derek Venturi." She stated softly. This time he leaned up for the kiss before picking her up and bringing her up to his bedroom.

A/N: Alright, I know this isn't a very great ending of a chapter, but I couldn't think anymore so I had to finish it off! Haha anyways, thanks for reading, now review please! :)


	9. Predictable

A/N: I do not own life with Derek or anything else that I may have noted in this chapter. Please read and review! I've been getting less and less reviews, and I bet that's because I'm a slowpoke and haven't updated in a while and am letting people lose interest, but come on!! You have to read it, its awesome! lol BTW! I made a Dasey video!! Its on my channel on the address to my channel is: /user/kthxilyxxx so go check out my video and i'm currently working on another one, with the use of the song, "Always be my baby" by David Cook. Now I'm not a big american Idol fan, especially this year... but i'm rooting for David Cook! :) there are WAY too many David Archuletta fans. lol ANYWAYS. read and review, i love you all! lol

Once they were in Derek's bed Casey stopped giggling. She had been laughing since the moment he picked her up downstairs.

"Hey, what do you say we take advantage of having the house to ourselves?" Derek advanced to Casey, raising his eyebrow looking down at her. They were already in a provocative position on his bed: lying down, he was on top of her and she was smiling semi-sheepishly.

She forced her way to sit up and she had formed a frown on her face after his statement. He saw this and backed away immediately.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to pressure you into anything. Just forget I said any-" was all he got out before she pounced on him. They had now switched positions from before and Casey had taken the top. She was kissing him roughly but still not loosing herself in the moment.

"Casey? What's going on?" Derek managed to sneak out between kisses.

"Stop talking and take off my shirt, stupid!" Casey smiled sweetly at him. No need to persuade him further. He quickly removed her shirt while sitting up, her straddling him while they were still in a kiss.

After some unmentionable foreplay, they were fully naked, just like that first night that they had met each other, and ready for anything life threw at them. They once again made love to one another, with each thrust feeling even more alive than before.

After the deed was done, they laid there breathing heavily, searching for any trace of air possible. Derek chuckled turning towards Casey, brushing a hair out of her face.

"You are so beautiful, I love you so much, and there is definitely no one I'd rather be with." Derek said lovingly as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you too." Casey started, but there was a hint of wonder in her eyes that Derek noticed.

"What is it Case?" Derek asked grabbing her hand and caressing it. Casey looked down at their entwined hands and smiled lightly.

"Well, I was just wondering, did you sleep with anyone else after… you know… the first time that we did it?" She asked with a little hesitance. Derek got a serious look on his face, not "angry serious" more like "I need you to believe me serious."

"Casey, you are the only person that I have ever had sex with, and I plan to keep it that way." He explained. A look of relief ran across her face.

"Thank God." She said, grabbing him and squeezing.

After she let him go, they both got dressed and readied themselves for when their parents came home and they had to start fighting again. Once they heard the front door close and people rustling in, Casey and Derek made their way down the stairs to greet the family.

"Hey Derek, Casey, do you mind taking this?" George motioned with his head the pizza and wings in his hands. Derek grabbed the two pizza boxes, and Casey grabbed the three wing containers and they brought them to the kitchen. After a few minutes the whole family sat down at the table to eat. Once again, Casey and Derek were taking chances by stealing looks from each other and smiling.

They were halfway down with their dinner when George spoke up, "When were you two going to tell us your little secret?" he said looking at Casey and Derek. The looked at each other in shock then Derek looked at Edwin as if he was going to kill him. Edwin looked back in fear but shrugged at the same time. Seeing this, Casey then looked at Lizzie, glaring daggers just like Derek does, but she gave the same shrug as Edwin.

"What secret may I ask, is that Dad?" Derek asked sweetly through gritted teeth.

"That last week in school, you two got detention for fighting with each other." Nora said as if she was disappointed. With that, four of the children at the table sighed, unnoticed by both of the parents.

"Oh, that!" Casey started, "I'm sorry mom, _someone_ shoved me into the lockers, so I shoved back and the principal saw us. Won't happen again, I promise!" Casey smiled at her mom, who then scoffed.

"Yeah right, you and Derek, not fighting? That's a good one." Nora rolled her eyes while speaking. Casey was about to speak when Derek started.

"Yeah, get real, _Princess_, as long as we live in the same house, and go to the same school, we will fight and you know it." Derek smirked and Casey put on her, 'angry at Derek' face before arguing.

"Well, _Dereka_, maybe if you weren't so rude and obnoxious we wouldn't fight so much." She said glaring at him.

"That lasted all of two seconds…" Nora said laughing to herself.

Lizzie and Edwin exchanged glances and both rolled their eyes. They knew the truth about how they were really in love with each other. They didn't know the story behind it all though, which they were kind of curious about.

After dinner, Derek and Casey both went to their own rooms and both took their place at their computers. Derek was just looking at the latest Hockey statistics and Casey was writing for her poetry column. All of a sudden an instant message popped up on Casey's screen:

_instantmessage.instantmessage.instantmessage.instantmessage!_

HockeyKing17: I love you.

Casey smiled before responding.

Dancegirl91: I love you more.

HockeyKing17: pretty sure that isn't at all possible, _princess_.

Dancegirl91: Excuse me, _Der Bear_, but I think it is quite possible, so there! :P

HockeyKing17: Oh I am so scared! My gf is sticking her tongue out at me! Ya know you can use that tongue for other things…

And with that, the computers were no longer needed.

"Der-_ek_!" Casey screamed in disgust from her room. Derek smirked before signing off and making his way into her room, closing the door.

"Someone has a dirty mind!" Derek said smiling, "I was going to suggest eating an ice cream cone but what your thinking sounds so much more fun!" Derek said. Casey couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to recover himself.

"You are way too cute." She said, getting up off of the chair and wrapping her arms around his neck looking straight into his eyes.

"Well you are way too beautiful." He said before leaning down to kiss her. They held that kiss for a good length of time before they heard a knock on Casey's door. Quickly breaking apart, Casey pushed Derek onto the bed and he slid across it, landing on the floor on the other side. The door opened to reveal Edwin who instantly saw what Casey had done and started cracking up.

Derek got up off of the floor and glared at Edwin. They younger brother saw this and stopped laughing and turned to run. Derek ran after him screaming at him leaving Casey alone in her room laughing.

"Edwin, you little… get back here! You think it's funny!?" Casey heard Derek scream. In the meantime, Lizzie came to give Casey some company.

"I don't know why Edwin is scared, Derek never really hurts him." Lizzie explained to Casey.

"He never would, he loves him too much; brother bonding, I guess." Casey said.

"I know someone in this family that he loves more!" Lizzie said and Casey blushed.

"Yeah, well he's pretty loved by me too." Casey admitted.

"Who's loved by you?" George asked before coming in the room.

"Oh, George! Actually we were uh…" Casey started.

"Talking about you." Lizzie finished.

"Liz." Casey said, not understanding but Lizzie just gave her a look that said, 'just go with it!' Casey nodded.

"I told Casey that I felt that we definitely grew closer since we have moved in, and she agreed that we both love you a lot." Lizzie continued. It wasn't too much of a lie; the only thing about it that was a lie was that Casey and Lizzie weren't really talking about it before he came in. The truth is that they did both love him. Maybe not in a biological father type of love, but like a friendship or legal guardian type of love.

"I love you girls, too." George said walking over to them and putting a hand on each of their shoulders. They then heard clapping coming from the doorway.

"Great sappy moment guys, but uh… time for me and Casey to get working on our anatomy project." Derek said purposely.

"Astronomy?" George corrected.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just get out." He said shoving Lizzie and George out of the door and shutting it, "I thought they'd never leave, we should probably think about getting locks on our doors." Derek said working his way over to Casey on her bed.

"Now anatomy: the study of the human body." Casey giggled because Derek began to run his hands all over her body while kissing her neck, leaving that tingling feeling after ever kiss. She moaned a little which gave him so much satisfaction, unfortunately he had other plans.

"Alright, Case, I think we should stop now before we go any further." Derek started, but Casey was just confused.

"Are you having regrets, already?" Casey said as sadness washed over her face.

"No, no, no! Casey, I just think that we should probably play it safe. Condoms aren't one-hundred percent effective and well… I don't think we are ready for children just yet." Derek explained; Casey looked shocked.

"Wow… Derek Venturi, being responsible? Better yet, giving up sex with his wonderful, hot, sexy girlfriend?" Casey coaxed him, and it definitely worked.

"Well if you put it that way…" he said, obviously changing his mind, kissing her neck again.

"Actually, I think you're right. We shouldn't take any extra risks. I mean, not only would we have a baby to take care of but our parents would know about us." Casey said, and Derek groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"You are so cruel." He said a little muffled considering his mouth was kind of lying on her breast.

"I know, cutie, but you said it first." She said patting his head, smiling down at his hair.

"Yeah, I wish I hadn't." He said, and with that he looked up into her eyes. "Anyways… they will have to find our eventually, you know. If we get married, I'm pretty sure we'll have to tell them then." Derek laughed at his own statement.

"There could be a way around that." She said, looking as if she was serious.

"You can't be serious." He looked at her, and she nodded and raised her eyebrows.

"What? Are we going to elope or something?" He asked her, laughing nervously.

"We could." Derek's mouth hung open and his eyes widened.

"Um… Don't you think that would just make matters a little worse?" He tried reasoning with her.

"Maybe at first, but in the long run, how can they forbid it?" She said, and the idea made a little more sense to him.

"But don't you want a big, church-y wedding with all the necessary bells and whistles?" He asked.

"Of course, but if I'm marrying you, I wouldn't get that either way. Do you really think that our parents would pay for our wedding?" She asked.

"Come to think of it, no… but it would be cheaper than two separate weddings." He tried once again as if reasoning with his parents.

"Yeah, but if you were marrying someone else, _their_ parents would be paying for the wedding anyways so…it would end up being the same." She explained.

"Well we don't have to think about this right now, because we're only 17 years old, and we have lots of time before then." He said, smiling at her, and she smiled back but didn't answer and there was a silence for a minute until Derek spoke again.

"So, what do you say we really start that project?" Derek asked.

"Derek, there is no project, remember?" Casey answered.

"Oh… right. I knew that." Derek lied, chuckling.

"Even if there was, why would you want to work on it?" Casey asked suspiciously, raising her eyebrow.

"To take my mind off of… this position we happen to be in right now." Derek motioned with his head the little space that was between them. Casey was on his lap with her legs wrapped around him, straddling him again.

"You know as well as I do what this position led to the last time." Derek continued. Casey blushed and smiled sheepishly before getting off of his lap and moving back on her bed. Derek saw that she was uncomfortable so he decided to move closer to her on the bed.

"I didn't say I wanted you to run away. Case, I love you… Don't ever forget that." Derek comforted her while putting his arms around her; they were both sitting up against the wall behind her bed.

"I know, Derek. I love you too. I'm crazy, you know that. I take things too literally and that's one of my biggest flaws." Casey said frowning, just looking ahead of her and not at Derek.

"I love you for everything about you, flaws and all. There is nothing and _no one_ that I love as much as you." Derek admitted.

"Okay Derek, you are really not sounding like yourself now." Casey laughed looking at him, smiling.

"It's hard for me to be mean when I'm distracted by your beauty, for real that is… but if you say so, _princess."_ Derek smirked.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Casey whined after shoving him playfully.

"You wanted me to be more like myself… Be careful what you wish for." Derek said before getting up off of the bed and walking over towards the door. "School in the morning; what's the plan?" Derek said looking back at Casey, while leaning against the door. Casey's eyes widened… she never thought about what she would say to Emily, or anyone else. _Would they accept up? What would happen? Would our teachers tell our parents? _ Casey thought. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"I only asked because you're the planner and make plans for everything and I figure we need one now." Derek said not budging from his spot.

"No, I'm glad you said something because I hadn't thought about it… but…" Casey started; she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Derek saw this and walked over to her putting his arms around her.

"But what, Case?" Derek questioned.

"What if Emily disowns me as a friend or people think we are creepy and gross." Casey said through her tears.

"Casey, who cares what people think? If Emily was a good friend, she would be happy for you. Its not like what we have is wrong. We just met each other two years ago. If our parents weren't married if would be completely fine, and so what if we live in the same house… it just makes things more convenient." Derek explained, smirking at the latter part of the statement. Casey laughed along with the ending as Derek smirked.

"You're right." Casey said wiping her eyes of the tears.

"Always am." Derek agreed.

"There's the 'D' I know." Casey said, smiling up at him. "Smartass." She mumbled just loud enough that he could hear her. He looked at her in fake shock and gasped, putting his hand to his heart.

"I'm hurt." He lied.

"Oh please, you don't have a heart, remember?" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"I don't need my own, I have yours! Nevertheless, we need to come up with a plan." Derek said.

"Okay," Casey started before getting up and pacing in front of her bed, "Well we will go into school and act the way we are now, you know, all lovey and stuff; then if people ask what's going on… we tell them the truth, as simple as that." Casey said and Derek got up clapping his hands together once.

"Great plan, now go to sleep, Case." Derek ordered.

"Not before I get a goodnight kiss." Casey demanded walking over to him touching his chest. Derek smirked at his girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her. However, before he placed his lips on hers, he started tickling her sides and she started cracking up.

"Derek…stop… now…Der-_ek_!" Casey got out between laughs, but Derek didn't stop. Instead he threw her on the bed and pinned her down tickling her more.

"Derek… stop… or no sex… for a month!" She said between giggles again. Hearing this, Derek's eyes widened immensely and he stopped tickling her.

"You wouldn't…" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, but I would." Casey argued.

"Alright, sexy, Goodnight." He said, still on top of her; he then lowered himself to actually kiss her this time before getting up off of her and the bed, taking off for the door. Before he could leave Casey called out.

"Hey, Derek…" She smiled as he turned his upper body towards her, his feet still planted in the same place.

"Yes?" He answered in a question.

"Nice butt." She said and with that he looked down behind him at his butt. With all of the activity that had been going on, his pants had fallen down considerably. He blushed and looked back at Casey.

"Yours isn't too bad either." He said before walking out of the room to his own. Casey looked down at her own lower body; there was nothing out of place. She rolled her eyes before hearing a voice call from the room next to her.

"Made ya look!" Derek screamed and Casey couldn't help but smile.

"Loser." She mumbled under her breath.

"That may be true, but remember, Space Case, I'm the cool one… so if _I'm _a loser, what does that make _you_?" He yelled again.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. _How does he know what I'm thinking?! _She thought.

"Because you're predictable." She heard another yell, her mouth still wide open as well as her eyes, "Close your mouth or you'll let the flies in!" Once more her boyfriend commented without actually seeing her reactions. Instantly she shut her mouth.

_I'll show him predictable…_ She thought, _Tomorrow morning, we'll see who is so predictable._ She smirked to herself and got ready for bed.

A/N: Well that was fun. haha. Um review!? the next chapter will be up soon, because i started writing it right after i finished this one. so keep your eyes open! or just wait to get those emails of new chapters! lolol


	10. The Scrapbook

A/N: This is going to be a short author's note, mostly because my dog is sitting on my lap, and he is like panting for some water, and he is the most spoiled dog ever, so we have to give him water from a little paper cup. Stupid dog. lol Um, I hope you enjoy this chapter, i think its pretty darn good if i may say so myself. I do not own life with Derek or any of the characters. So ya knowww. Have fun and remember to review, i figured, to get people to review i will start mentioning their usernames in my author's notes, and to commemorate this event, i will start with **dafuturesingingsensation** because i LOVED their review, thank you so much! its people like you who make me keep on writing stuff like this, and it really made my day. Also another thanks to **spamisthename**, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you love it! :)

Casey woke up to her alarm clock going off; she glanced at it and read the time: 6:00AM. She needed to wake up a little earlier today to make sure her plan went well. She got her clothes ready for after she gets out of the shower. Then she carefully tip-toed over to the read door with a yellow and black "Keep Out" sign: the room containing her boyfriend. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door, silently walking over to his bed looking at him. He was lying on his back sleeping peacefully. Seeing this, she hopped on top of him.

He immediately opened his eyes and was about to yell at her but it came out as a whisper because she put a finger up to her mouth to motion that she didn't want others to wake up.

"Casey, what are you doing?!" He complained in that raspy, just waking up voice that Casey noticed was so sexy. She put a hand over his moth before speaking to him.

"Just follow me." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"What are we doing? It's six a.m. and I'm still tired!" He whined as Casey directed him towards the bathroom.

"You won't be after this." She warned him as they both entered the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

"You lost me…" he said as he winced when Casey turned the lights on. Casey smiled turning the water to the shower on. Then she stepped over to Derek and took his shirt off.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" He asked as his shirt was thrown on the ground. Casey didn't answer; all she did was start taking off her shirt.

"Well… no arguing with you there!" He said looking at her upper body. "What is going on though, Casey? This isn't like you." Derek asked now looking at her face.

"Exactly. Now who's predictable?" Casey asked grabbing his pajama pants by the top and pulling them down.

"Definitely not you…" Derek said smiling as he took her pants off and they removed the rest of their clothing before stepping into the shower together, kissing.

They caressed each other up and down still kissing before Derek made his way leaving a trail of kisses down her upper body. They eventually washed each other off after their kissing had ceased. Once they were done with their shower, they grabbed towels and wrapped them around each other and opening the door.

"You guys are so busted." A voice said from the doorway. Casey and Derek looked up to see Edwin standing there smirking.

"Edwin, you promised you wouldn't tell my mom or George about us!" Casey said to Edwin advancing towards him, forgetting that she was in just a towel.

"I never said I was going to tell anyone. But you two were busted by me." Edwin said smiling.

"Don't scare us like that again, Ed." Derek warned his younger brother by waving a finger at him; which made his eyes widen and him back up a little. "You tell no one about this." Derek continued.

"Not even Lizzie?" Edwin asked, he knew that was a bad idea but it was worth a shot. Derek got closer to him and he backed up more, stumbling over a toy left by Marti on the ground, but not falling.

"What do you not understand about, 'No one'?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing… reading you loud and clear, bro!" Edwin replied nervously, giving a chuckle at the end.

"Good, now go run along, and get ready for school." Derek said, completely transforming his face from a frightening expression to a sweet one. Edwin ran off to his room in the attic and followed Derek's orders. With that, Casey walked into her bedroom as Derek followed her.

She didn't realize Derek had followed her into her room until she heard the door behind her shut without her doing it. She turned around, still holding the towel around her, as she raised an eyebrow seeing a smirking Derek in her room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Casey asked not as much angrily than annoyed.

"Well, I figured you might need help getting dressed." He said nonchalantly, and his face was full of hope.

"Well you figured wrong, so go into your _own_ room and get your _own_ clothes on!" She said opening the door and pushing him out of it. After she had closed the door he smirked and walked into his room to get ready for school. He looked at the clock, "6:45AM" He read aloud. "Eff that! I'm going back to bed!" He said to himself before putting on a pair of boxers and crawling back into bed.

He woke up for the second time to his alarm clock going off. He didn't open his eyes until he slammed his hand on the off button. After getting up, he didn't think about putting on clothes before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Derek, put some clothes on!" George yelled, and Casey instantly spit out the orange juice she was currently drinking.

"So much more than _any_ of us wanted to see this morning, Derek." Casey said after wiping her mouth and pretending to look disgusted. Derek smirked at her comment and ignored their wishes for him to put clothes on by grabbing a bowl and sitting down at the island counter.

"Derek, come on. None of us want to see you half naked!"Nora started, but Derek still didn't budge.

"I beg to differ." He said to himself, but no one heard it, except for Edwin who tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Just go upstairs and please put at least some pants on!" Nora said and with that he got up to follow her orders.

After breakfast was over, Casey and Derek made their way to the garage and into 'The Prince'. Derek was driving, of course, and Casey was in the passenger's seat holding his right hand as he drove with his left.

They got to the school and traveled inside to go to their lockers. They had the first class together so they decided they'd meet up there. Casey's stomach was in knots as she walked into her English classroom and sat down in the seat next to Derek. He noticed that she was uncomfortable so he put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently while smiling sweetly at her.

Emily walked in soon after and sat next to Casey in her new seat, giving her a confused look.

"Casey, why'd you move?" Emily asked Casey not noticing Derek and Casey's hands that were now holding each other tightly. After Emily's question Casey squeezed his hand even harder.

"Um… I wanted to sit next to Derek…" Casey said uncomfortably giving her best friend a hopeful smile.

"Why?" she asked and after she said that she glanced at their hands. Her eyes widened. "What's going on, guys?"

"Um… Well…" Casey started but she couldn't speak, she was too nervous that Emily was going to disown her as a friend and she couldn't deal with that.

"We're dating." Derek said bluntly, leaning forward on his desk looking past Casey to talk to Emily. Emily's eyes were still wide and she looked around the room nervously. She didn't say anything the rest of the period and when the bell rang she ran out of the room, leaving Casey on the verge of tears with Derek to console her.

"Casey, calm down. Maybe she was just confused and needs some time to think about it all. She did have a crush on me for ten years…" Derek said, but the last part of the statement made Casey sob more.

"I'm a horrible friend!" She said between sobs, but right then someone other than Derek piped in.

"No you're not…" Emily said walking back into the classroom, smiling and holding a book in her hands. The book wasn't a textbook; it was more like a scrapbook with many papers sticking out of it in disarray.

"How can you say that, Em? I'm dating the guy that you've had a crush on forever." Casey said wiping her eyes.

"Casey, I have Sheldon now, and am well over Derek, no offence." She started directing the last part to Derek, who nodded before she continued, "Anyways, I know you two are meant to be, and the day that I saw the chemistry between you guys two years ago, I started this." Emily said handing the scrapbook to Casey.

"What is it?" Casey asked looking at it intently without opening it. On the front cover was the word, "Dasey" in large letters.

"It's a scrapbook of every moment, that I was there for, with a little help from other accomplices, that you two had shown any bit of attraction towards each other. Dasey is the combination of your names: Derek and Casey." Emily explained; Casey and Derek looked dumbstruck at each other. They weren't aware that they were showing any bit of interest towards each other, especially Casey. She didn't want anything to do with Derek in fear that the feelings would come back.

It was then that she realized that the feelings never left. They flipped through the book and saw a few things that made them smile and then a few things that made Casey mad at Derek, for being so rude to her.

"Hey, no fighting. He only did those things to make you notice him." Emily spoke up.

All of this surprised the new couple, yet somewhat old couple, because Emily didn't know anything about their past. Casey decided that later that day she would tell Emily exactly **why** Casey and Derek had fallen for each other or more importantly, _**when.** _Casey handed the book back to Emily but found that it was just pushed back into her arms.

"No, you keep it." Emily told her. "I don't need it anymore. I was going to one day use it to show you guys that you needed to be together but it seems that you found that out without my guidance." She said happily.

"Thanks, Em, you have no idea how much it means to me that you are on board with all of this." Casey said extending her arm out to touch Emily's arm.

"Hey, how can anyone interfere with true love?" She said and with that she got up and Derek and Casey looked at each other lovingly before Emily spoke again. "You guys should probably get to your next class. You are already twenty minutes late." After stating that fact she walked out of the room again.

"Derek! I have never been late to Spanish!" She yelled at her boyfriend, starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, crazy woman!" Derek said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and started writing something on it.

"What are you doing, Derek?!" She said still breathing heavily.

"Writing out a hall pass." Derek said as if it were an every day occurrence, of course for him it probably was.

"Fake hall passes? Derek, our teacher will never believe this!" She said grabbing the paper from his hand.

"One: these passes are very real, just not what I'm writing on them. Two: Señora Sanchez will definitely believe it because _you_ are never late, remember?" Derek explained and Casey sighed giving the pass back to Derek, she didn't want to touch it anymore, she felt dirty.

"Whatever, can we just go?" Casey said pulling him out of his seat and out of the room. When they got to the classroom Derek handed the teacher their pass and she looked at him suspiciously but caught sight of Casey and smiled.

"Alright you two, sit down, we are just starting our lesson on food." She said to them before walking over to the blackboard and addressing the rest of the class now, "Las papas fritas means French fries." She said wiggling her eyebrows up and down to the class as they all started cheering in favor of the food. The two sat down next to each other in the back where Sam was sitting also.

"Hey dude, Emily told me what's going on." Sam said to Derek, who now got a fearful look on his face, which Sam had noticed. "Chill, I'm with you guys, don't worry." Sam said and relief came over Derek's face.

"Are you sure, I mean, you dated her and I'm your best friend, I shouldn't have done that to you." Derek said sorrowfully.

"Wow, you actually feel bad about something, Derek Venturi, you are a softee." Sam said and Derek playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up, dude." He warned Sam insincerely. With that, they stopped talking and actually paid attention to the class for the most part until Sam spoke up once again.

"By the way, I was one of Emily's helpers on that little book that she was making." Sam told Derek after about 20 minutes of the Spanish lesson.

"Awww, little Sammy likes to scrap book!" Derek said mocking him.

"Hey, at least I wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that I was in love with someone." Sam said turning the tables and making fun of Derek now.

"Wanna know something, dude?" Derek said in a serious tone and Sam nodded, "I knew all along."

"Sure you did, D. Sure you did." Sam said sarcastically, and Derek was about to argue when the bell rang.

"This isn't over." He said to Sam, waving his finger at him as if they were about to fight, but not in the angry tone, but more in a joking tone.

"Uh huh. Yeah, okay, I believe you." Sam said once again being sarcastic before walking out of the classroom.

Derek wanted to tell Sam everything about his and Casey's past, but not only did he not want to say anything in front of Casey who was sitting right next to them in Spanish anyways, but he didn't have any time to as the class was over. Derek decided though, that sometime today, he would tell Sam what exactly had happened two years ago before their parents wedding.

_The night I fell in love..._ Derek thought as he walked down the hallway smiling down at the woman he was holding next to him. _With Casey McDonald._

A/N: I Loved the ending to this chapter, WOOOOHOOO! lol alrighty then, REVIEW & I'll put you in the author's note of the next chapter silly pants! :) Love all around!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Author's note!

Alright, so I am aware, that I'm an idiot, and said that Derek was not a virgin in chapter three and then stated that Casey was the only person that he slept with, also in chapter Seven i stated "we kind of… lost our virginity to each other." -Derek. & Now I understand that I wish i would have written it that way in the beginning. haha.

Um, so just pretend that Derek was a virgin. hahahaha

Alright, I'm an idiot once again.

Sorry for that misunderstanding, I'm just stupid! Lolol

-Emily


	12. No Fighting Policy

A/N: Alright, so I am HORRIBLE at updating these! I'm sorry, I was working on many different ideas for new Dasey videos on youtube, all the while my windows movie maker was being RETARDED. Of course…. And now I can't to anything anymore because it won't let me! YAY! So that leads me to finishing this chapter which had been half done for a while now… lol so I guess in a way I am glad my movie maker isn't working. But mostly its just making me angry! Haha. ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and like I said, I will make shout outs to those of you who review!! :) So here they go! BTW: I do not own Life with Derek, DUH. (of course everyone wants to own a little Michael Seater…)

Dafuturesingingsensation: I already replied to your review lol, but I love you! Lol I hope that didn't sound weird, haha because I didn't mean it like that, but I love hearing from people who like my stuff, and especially putting more detail into their reviews with like specifics and that is what you always do! :) thank you!

Razgriz24: Thanks for the review! I'm very glad to hear you like my ideas and such! :) you guys all make me happy! haha

READ & REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! lol

The school day was going by pretty fast for Casey and Derek, which was a good and a bad thing. Both Derek and Casey had yet to tell their friends about the history of their relationship. Finally in the last period of the day, Casey had Science with Emily, alone, and Derek had study hall with Sam, alone. That of course was the perfect opportunity to divulge the story of how they met.

"I told you that it wasn't over, dude." Derek told Sam as he sat down next to him in study hall.

"Alright, so you're going to tell me, that even though you made fun of Casey every chance you got, you _knew_ you were in love with her all along? How do I not believe that?" Sam stated sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." Derek fake laughed at Sam, "What I'm going to tell you, I have not told anyone, except for Sally, and of course Casey knows the whole thing." Derek said lowering his voice, "So you can't tell anyone, you got it?" Derek asked his best friend, knowing that he could keep a secret. Derek wasn't sure why he wanted it a secret its not like it mattered all that much anymore now that Derek was back together with Casey.

"Yeah, man. I promise, now spill!" Sam demanded.

"Okay… well, it all started before my dad got remarried to Nora. You see, there was this big party, you remember? Before Sophomore year, where the cops came and stuff?" Derek asked, and Sam nodded, "Well I wasn't there for all that crap, but I came a little after the party started and I saw this girl, right… she was so hot, and something about her just screamed at me to go talk to her, so of course I did, and we got to talking and before you know it… we were upstairs in a bedroom making out." Derek explained and Sam was about to congratulate him on his smooth moves before Derek held up his hand for him to wait, "I'm not done; this girl and I, we were going at it, and then we decided that we should… take it a little further. That night this girl and I both lost our virginity to each other." Derek said, and waited for Sam to actually congratulate him.

"Go Derek! But what does this have anything to do with Casey?" Sam said, and Derek raised his eyebrows at his friend. _Did he really just ask that? Am I talking to Sammy boy, or Ralph? _He thought as Sam finally got the hint. "Oohhhhh, Casey was the girl…" Sam said kind of loud.

"Shh!" Derek warned and looked around nervously. "Anyways, after we had… you know… we got dressed and everything and by then it was time for both of us to leave, and our parents picked us up. When they got there, they saw each other and long story short: we found out that they were getting married, to each other." Derek explained with a hint of disappointment at the end.

"So that was it, you didn't see each other again until the wedding?" Sam asked, now following everything Derek was saying intelligently.

"That's where it got us. We didn't want to just pretend like there was nothing between us, but we knew our parents wouldn't go for the idea of having their children date each other… so we decided that we would go on a few dates until our parents wedding, which we did. Man... that was the best time of my life. We were definitely happy together, but we decided that overall, it would be best if we acted like a normal brother and sister and we broke it off." Derek said unhappily.

MEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILE!

"So let me get this straight… You and Derek, slept with each other, found out you were going to be living together, went on some dates before the wedding, and broke up right before?" Emily asked her best friend in disbelief. Casey nodded before adding something to the conversation.

"We realized we weren't going to be allowed to date so we decided it was for the best. Then we started hating each other, and somehow it just led to us dating again." Casey explained.

"So you two _weren't_ oblivious of your feelings?" Emily asked trying to wrap her mind around this situation.

"No, we were! That's the beauty of it." Casey said with a sarcastic tone and a chuckle at the end, "I tried telling myself it was all over with and nothing could ever happen between us anymore, and I convinced myself that I didn't want it to happen."

"You didn't want to date Derek?" Emily continued to question.

"Not since our parents got married. I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, I didn't know it was because I was just in fear that the feelings were going to resurface." Casey informed an obviously confused Emily.

"But now you _do_ want to date him?" Emily asked again.

"Yes, now I realize that I should have never pushed him away in the first place. I love him, Emily. There is no doubt about that. If I didn't, I wouldn't have given him my innocence that night, and again this weekend." She said laughing at herself and wiggling her eyebrows. Emily followed in her laughter and gave her a high five before they went back to doing their lab work.

BACK.TO.DEREK.BACK.TO.DEREK.BACK.TO.DEREK!

"So… I kissed Casey… after you did?" Sam asked in disgust.

"Yeah, dude, how was it kissing me?" Derek asked implying that Sam had actually kissed Derek through Casey.

"I don't know, man, why don't you tell me how it is kissing me?" Sam mocked Derek, whose eyes widened.

"Well, I'm sure… you know… she's definitely brushed her teeth, and flossed, and used moth wash in that time period…" Derek started stammering, and then a thought came into his head that he hadn't asked Casey but she had asked him… "Did you sleep with her, dude?" Derek asked, and it came out almost malevolently.

"No, man. I would have told you by now if that happened. By the way, thanks! Some best friend you are! Waiting till now to tell me you scored with someone." Sam said insensitively, but playfully.

"Hey, I didn't _score_ with anyone. Casey and I just… mutually decided to… have sex." Derek said; it was not like him to correct someone that said he scored with someone, which was probably wrong of him, because now most of the girls that he had gone out with seemed like tramps as Derek never correct anyone if they were to say he slept with them. Derek just didn't care about anyone enough to help their rep, he was only interested in his own, and maybe Sam's.

"Okay, okay. Look who is Mr. Maturity all of a sudden. Casey must have you whipped." Sam said laughing at himself.

"Yeah man, she definitely does." Derek agreed. The end of the period couldn't have come at a better time, as right after he finished his statement, which he knew he would regret saying because now everyone knew… that Casey McDonald was the one to tame the great Derek Venturi, the bell rang.

"Alright, see you later, D!" Sam called to his friend before walking to his car and getting into it. Derek was resting on the driver's side door of his car when he saw his beautiful girlfriend walking up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Just the woman I wanted to see." Derek said smiling before his lips met hers and pecked lightly.

"I have to tell you something…" Casey started, she was still smiling, and there was no real hint of worry in her voice.

"I have to tell you something, too." Derek remarked, and they both started talking at the same time.

"I-" They both said, before Derek added, "You go first."

"No you go first, please." Casey insisted.

"How about we say it at the same time?" Derek suggested, and Casey nodded.

"I told Emily about our past."

"I told Sammy about our past."

It almost sounded like the exact same sentence with the exception of the name inserted in there.

"You told Sam? What exactly did you tell him?" Casey asked nervously.

"Everything." Derek said as if it were nothing.

"Great, so now he thinks I'm a slut like all of your other girlfriends." Casey said without realizing the magnitude of her statement.

"First of all, not all of my girlfriends were sluts, and you know that you are the only woman I've had sex with! Second of all, I told Sam that it wasn't like that! I told him that we knew we were in love and it wasn't just some stupid fling. Casey, you know I love you, and there is no one I'd rather be with, so stop making this hard!" Derek said, at first Casey was happy to hear this and then towards the end she just got angry again.

"I'm making it hard? How am I making it hard?! I wouldn't have to fight with you if you didn't say such idiotic things!" Casey argued.

"Whatever, Case. I know I'm an idiot, but can we not fight? I just don't want to lose you again." Derek pleaded.

"Derek, we can't just put aside our problems, we have to deal with them!" Casey explained.

"I have no problem dealing with them; I just don't want to yell about them!" Derek argued. He was now yelling, how ironic.

"If you don't want to yell, then why are you yelling?!" Casey asked. _I knew it was coming, _Derek thought to himself before he sighed and put his head in his hands and shook his head. After waiting a few seconds he put his hands on Casey's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Listen to me. I need you to stop thinking about the way we have been acting towards each other these past two years, and concentrate on that little bit of time we were together back then. Wasn't it fun? We were so carefree! We didn't fight at all. Now… don't you want that again?" He asked Casey and she looked away for a few seconds before meeting his eye contact again.

"Of course I want that… but we're kidding ourselves if we think we aren't going to fight, ever." Casey explained.

"I know that, but how about this? Don't expect fighting; just know how to deal with it when it happens. Okay?" He asked staring into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Alright. I guess you're right." Casey stated.

"What'd I tell you? I _always_ am." Derek said with satisfaction.

Casey rolled her eyes to Derek's arrogance, "I don't know why I put up with you." She said trying her hardest not to smile but failing miserably.

"I do…" Derek said smirking before moving a piece of hair from her neck to reveal a small mark. He gestured to it by nodding in its direction. Casey looked down and gasped at the hickey that she had not seen all day.

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled not all that angry. "Why didn't you tell me it was there!? More importantly _why_ is it there?!" Casey questioned and Derek just laughed.

"Case, are you forgetting what happens when I do this?" He said softly before leaning down and kissing her neck. She felt herself melt as soon as his lips met her skin. She let out a small moan that woke her up from reality and made her realize exactly why the mark was there. She pulled away from him slowly and smiled at him sweetly before speaking.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me it was there…" Casey said reprimanding him. Derek's eyes darted around nervously, as if to find an answer in his surroundings. He realized that he was stuck; there was no explanation for not telling her.

He noticed the mark early on in the day but her hair was doing a good job of hiding it. The only reason he saw it was because he was staring at her and actually _trying_ to take in every little thing about her. So as long as no one else did that, which he had _hoped_ would be the case because if not he would have to deliver some serious pain to anyone that was looking at his girlfriend that intently. ANYWAYS, if no one looked at her like that, they wouldn't have noticed the hickey at all.

"It's hardly noticeable…" Derek started and Casey rolled her eyes. "Alright, why does it matter? It was fun making that little mark; why not tell everyone how much fun you are having with your sexy boyfriend?" Derek said with a gleam in his eye, wrapping his arms around her waist. She lightly smacked his hands away.

"Unlike you Derek, I don't like the whole school thinking I'm a whore." Casey said and she instantly regretted it. He looked away from her and folded his arms with a huff before getting into the car and starting it up without a word. Casey sighed before getting into the other side of the car.

"Derek… you know I didn't mean it like that…" She started but he didn't respond; instead he turned up the volume on the radio to drown her out. Casey felt her eyes water a bit when he turned up the volume because frankly, she couldn't stand fighting with him- at least not these fights.

She, like Derek, lived for the other kind of quarrels that they have when Derek does something stupid. These fights were different, though; she didn't know why she said what she did. She usually thinks before she speaks but everyone has their moments.

They reached their house and Derek pulled into the garage and turned the car off. He then turned to Casey before speaking, "You know, Case, I'm not a whore and you aren't either so why say that?!" Derek yelled at her. He had been mulling it over in his head since she said it, waiting for the opportune moment to snap.

"I don't know, Derek. You know I don't think of you as a whore. I know you have only slept with me. I just had a brain malfunction and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. Derek you know I love you. I just don't want it getting around that I've had sex… you know…" Casey explained and Derek looked at her like she was crazy, but his next statement came out a lot more calm.

"I understand that, Casey, but just because you have a hickey doesn't mean people will assume you've had sex. By the way, did _you_ sleep with anyone after me?" Derek asked. Casey looked appalled.

"No, Derek. I have _not_ slept with anyone besides you. I can't believe you would think that about me!" Casey hissed at him.

"Look who is talking! You are the one who just called me a whore a few minutes ago, and a few minutes before that you pretty much accused me of sleeping with every girl I dated, you are just full of accusations today!" Derek argued, so much for the fighting policy that they had just established.

"I just _told_ you that I didn't mean it like that and it seemed as though you understood, I guess I was wrong!" Casey yelled back and Derek got out of the car slamming the door and then repeating the action with the side door of the house.

After that he stormed off to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, preferably pajamas. Casey waited in the car because she was overcome with tears; she couldn't handle these fights anymore. After about ten minutes of crying she had quieted down and decided to go inside to try to make amends with Derek. She figured he had to of cooled off at least a little by now. She slowly crept into the house and into the kitchen where she unexpectedly found her boyfriend.

"Derek…?" Casey asked nervously. He looked at her momentarily before looking back at the sandwich he was preparing for himself, and continued adding mayonnaise to it. "Making your _**own**_ sandwich I see…" Casey smiled sweetly at him before walking towards him. Derek moved away a little bit before looking at her again. He didn't notice it the first time but this time he definitely did: Casey had been crying. He sighed letting his head fall to the side while staring at her in defeat.

"Casey, were you crying?" He asked fully knowing the answer. His voice almost sounded annoyed because he didn't want the answer to be yes, even though he knew it was. He hated being the cause of her tears.

"No…" Casey lied, badly.

"I know you're lying. Don't cry over me, I'm not worth it." He added sitting down opposite her at the island counter of the kitchen, taking a bite out of his monstrous sandwich.

"Wow, macho Derek said he isn't worth crying over… alert the news!" She said laughing half-heartedly.

"This is no time for jokes Casey. I don't want you to cry over me, I don't want you to cry at all for that matter." He demanded, taking another huge bite.

"I'm a woman, Derek; there is _no_ way to get me to stop crying. However, if you would like to not be the reason I'm crying, maybe you should just be a lot nicer?" Casey suggested.

"Now you know I don't do, 'nice'" Derek said smirking at her.

"Now who is making jokes, or lying? You choose." She said smiling at him, with a hint of light laughter. She made her way over next to him, sitting on the stool closest to him.

"Casey, I need you to promise me something." He said, seriously while touching her arm lightly to make sure she was paying attention.

"Anything." She said staring straight into his chocolate eyes.

"Promise me that you won't realize how much better you are than me and leave me for some smart loser." He told her and they were incredibly close.

"Derek, I promise. There is no one else out there for me. Only you, and nothing and no one can change that." She said as if it were obvious, but still with utmost sincerity.

"Good, because I love you Casey." Derek admitted.

"I love you too, Derek." Casey replied and leaned up to kiss him. They held a lengthy kiss until they were interrupted.

"Ahem." They heard a throat clear and they just started at each other, eyes wide before turning their heads.

"Dad…" Derek said before closing his eyes and turning around to slam his head on the counter numerous times.

A/N: Cliffhangers SUCK. Don't they!? I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I'm not making any promises mostly because whenever I do, I don't keep them! Lol So ya know, REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL MENTION YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S NOTE! I love you all. :)


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3!

This is just an author's note.

Not good news. I'm sorry!

I am SO sorry I didn't warn you about this, but I wasn't really sure about it until now… but the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story, but don't worry, I've been kicking around some ideas for a new story. Once again, I can't believe it is already over! I guess I kind of rushed things and ran out of creativity. :( I feel so ashamed, but maybe all I need is a new story idea to help jumpstart my brain.

Once again, I am really sorry about all of this! :(

But I hope you like the next chapter it is almost finished.

I figured I would give you a little bit of a warning before I posted the last chapter… SORRY again!

I think the next fic I do will be a one-shot because I feel it is itching to be written and it isn't a chapter-length plotline. Haha so be on the lookout!


	14. Out in the Open

A/N: Alright here it is.. the final installment of this fabulous fanfiction. I am so sorry that it was not as interesting as i had hoped it would be. haha Some reviews would be nice, thank ya! :) I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK, PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER, OR SCRUBSit is referenced in this chapter, see if anyone can find itttttt!

George stood there in awe of what he just saw. He wasn't sure what to do… so what he did, no one would have expected to happen: He doubled over in laughter.

"Um… George?" Casey managed to squeeze out between his laughter. He was quieting down by this time and he didn't even say anything. All he did was wave a hand dismissively and shake his head while walking away, still chuckling lightly.

"I don't know how to take that Derek. How do you think he feels about us?" Casey asked nervously.

"I don't know, Case. That happening, it's a first. I have no idea what he's thinking…" Derek said confused by his father's reaction.

MEANWHILE.MEANWHILE.MEANWHILE

"You'll never believe what just happened in the kitchen." George told Nora while still giggling a little.

"What? Did something break?" Nora asked getting a slightly apprehensive.

"No, no… Derek…" he said with another fit of laughter sneaking out.

"What did Derek do now?" Nora questioned while rolling her eyes.

"Casey…" George laughed again without realizing what he had just put into his wife's mind. Nora's eyes widened and she stood up slowly.

"Derek… _**did**_ Casey?!" Nora said yelling slightly, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"No, no, no! He didn't _do_ Casey! But they did kiss." George finally got his point across; he immediately stopped his laughter once he realized what he had made Nora think.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked cautiously.

"Yes…" George replied seriously and then the both of them started cracking up again. Derek and Casey could hear their parents' laughter echo into the kitchen. After about twenty minutes they retreated up to their rooms. Their parents were being relentless about their laughter, and they didn't feel like waiting. Casey's phone rang beside her on her bed; she was in the middle of reading her favorite book, _Perks of Being a Wallflower_. She picked her cell phone up and looked at it, she had received a text message.

**Hey sexy, how bouts you come on over to my place?**

Casey rolled her eyes and replied.

**Derek, you are entirely too weird.**

Derek smirked before replying.

**Regardless, come to my room.**

Casey sighed and knew she wouldn't be able to refuse so she got up and walked into the room next to her.

"Yes, Derek?" She said almost annoyed, but not the rude kind of annoyance, but the playful kind.

"Well now, if you don't want to spend time with your boyfriend, that's fine by me…" Derek said with the same mock annoyance.

"My boyfriend is very demanding; he's taking up all of my free time!' Casey joked again.

"I can't say I blame the guy. If I had a girlfriend as hot as you I'd never let her out of my sight." He continued the farce a little further. With a wink, he got up and walked over to his doorway where Casey stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly. They could have continued their kiss a lot longer if it weren't for another throat clearing in the hallway.

"You know, you guys aren't very good at keeping this from Mom and George." Lizzie said with her hands on her hips.

"We don't have to anymore, Liz. This loser decided to kiss me in the kitchen not caring whether our parents were home or not." Casey said rolling her eyes and Derek. Hearing this Derek just smirked.

"Excuse me,_ Princess_… but I'm pretty sure it was your royal tongue that tried to storm my mouth castle." Derek corrected and Casey's eyes grew wide as she thought about the earlier event. _Dammit_, she thought, _he's right! But did he have to use that metaphor?  
_

"Well, if you weren't being so cute I wouldn't have had to kiss you!" Casey argued unconvincingly.

"Are you trying to punish me for being myself?" Derek questioned arrogantly. "I can't just turn off being adorable, it's the gift that never stops giving." He continued to gloat about himself.

"Enough Derek. We get the picture, you love yourself." Casey interrupted him; she didn't feel like vomiting today.

"Hey, I'm not the only one that loves me." Derek said winking at Casey.

"And I will never understand _why._" Casey sighed shaking her head slowly in disappointment of herself.

"Oh come on, sweet cheeks; you know why." Derek said slyly and Casey's face turned beet red quickly and her eyes widened towards Derek.

"Gross. I don't want to know." Lizzie said in disgust before turning around. She was about to leave when she bumped into the two parental figures of the household.

"George! Mom!" Lizzie greeted them nervously. "What brings you two up here?" Lizzie said stalling. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt the need to stall for time before letting their parents into Derek's room.

"We could ask you the same thing, Lizard." Nora replied to her daughter.

"Oh you know… just talking to Derek…" Lizzie said. The parents eyed the middle child suspiciously.

"What's going on in there, Liz?" George asked making a stretch to look into the bedroom.

"Nothing's going on, Dad. Lizzie needed to talk to me and Casey, she's leaving now." Derek helped his younger step-sister out from behind her, his arm around Casey's waist. Lizzie ran off to her room shortly after his statement, leaving the parents and their children staring at each other.

"So it's true…" Nora said noting the placement of Derek's hand on Casey's hip.

Casey's stomach did flips as her mother said the words that she had hoped she would never have to hear.

"And what exactly are you asking, Nora?" Derek questioned knowing that he shouldn't own up to anything that he didn't have to.

"You two are… together?" George said a little cautiously gesturing towards the couple.

"Yeah, Derek's my boyfriend…" Casey said solemnly, dropping her head in defeat.

"Geez Case, you sound so happy to say that." Derek noticed her reluctance. He knew it was hard for her but she didn't have to be so sad that they were dating.

"Not now, Derek. You know I'm happy we are together but please don't make this harder than it already is for us." Casey pleaded ignoring her mother standing there.

"Why is it hard for you, Casey?" Nora spoke up, causing Casey's eyes to widen and face her mother again after she was done yelling at Derek.

"Because mom, you're probably disappointed in me. Ruining the family and whatnot." Casey offered her explanation. Nora laughed heartily before putting a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, Honey. Not once have I interfered with the guys you decided to date. Why start now?" Nora comforted her daughter.

"So you aren't mad that I chose your step-son to be my boyfriend then?" Casey wanted to make sure that they were on the same page.

"Even though we all know how Derek can be… I think you two are right for each other." Nora gave her consent.

"I have to say, I have never seen Derek act this way towards a woman. You know he is a 'skirt-chasing cad'. This is just a whole 180 of his usual personality." George broke in.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. I love Casey, now can we move on?" Derek said trying to skip all of the mushy mumbo jumbo.

"Now that we know you two approve… there is probably something we should tell you." Casey started to explain and they told them the story of their sorted past, leaving out of course, the fact that they had lost their virginity to each other, or ever had sex for that matter.

LONG.STORY.SHORT.LONG.STORY.SHORT

"So, you and Derek met at a party, and fell in love?" Nora asked her daughter, who quickly nodded.

"Then you realized we were getting married so it would never work and broke up?" George continued to question and Derek nodded this time.

"You two should have stayed together, it would have made these past two years a lot more peaceful." Nora joked and they all shared a bountiful laugh.

"After all this time… I just guess we were so unable to let go of that feeling that we shared back then." Casey said sharing a loving look with Derek.

"Just… tone it down a bit around the house, and if Marti asks, you two are the ones that have to explain this to her." Nora demanded and the kids nodded. With that the parents walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"So this is it… we're out in the open… and no one cares!" Derek stated as if he were celebrating. They were sitting on the bed now, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes.

"This is it… I'm in love with you, Derek Venturi." Casey said smiling at him, returning his stare.

"And I couldn't be more in love with someone if I tried, _Princess._" Derek said with his signature smirk.

"Way to kill the moment, loser." Casey said hitting his chest playfully adding an eye roll.

"That's my job!" Derek replied arrogantly. There they were, the two love birds that they had been the night they might, with the added bonus of getting under each other's skin.

"Our family is _weird_." Lizzie said to Edwin as they were peering around the corner of Derek's doorframe.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Edwin smiled at her taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She returned the smile before glancing back into the room where her sister and other step-brother were now making out in. Lizzie noticed the position that the new out in the open couple were in: Casey was sitting on Derek's lap, AGAIN, straddling him. "If I _ever_ get like that… shoot me." Lizzie added to her significant other, _her_ step-brother.


End file.
